Our Hero Academia
by Keesans
Summary: Basically, characters from different anime's, cartoons, and manga are in the class 1-F in BNHA. The only thing I own in this story is my OC. The first page is explaining stuff before we move on to the actual story.
1. New Teacher in UA

**Before I get started with this fic, I want to say a few things.**

**First:**

**This is my first story on this site so I'm sorry if you don't like it**

**Second: The only thing I own in this story is my OC. I do not own any of the following:**

My Hero Academia

Kirby

Kingdom Hearts

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir

RWBY

Danny Phantom

Powerpuff Girls

Minecraft

Cuphead

Super Mario Odyssey

Splatoon/Splatoon 2

Sonic the Hedgehog

Undertale

Mega Man

Persona 5

Steven Universe

Any of the bnha plot

**All of the series that were listed go to their respectful owners.**

**Third: I would like to introduce you to my OC (I don't have an image of him, sorry)**

**Name: **Kanjo Fuyumaki

**Height: **1 inch below Iida's height

**Weight: **Unknown

**Appearance:** The top half of his hair is a very bright Yellow, but then fades to a lime green to the bottom half. He wears a bright yellow scarf with a somewhat shamrock green jacket with a Lime green T-shirt underneath. He wears lime green pants with yellow stripes going down them. He also has yellow shoes.

**Personality:** Kanjo is almost always in a good mood. He always does whatever he can to help his class. (He is a teacher at U.A. btw). However, he can be serious when he needs to or when he wants to. Also, he is Aizawa's childhood friend.

**Quirk: **Kanjo's Quirk is called **EMOTION**. It allows him to take or give away emotions and transform those emotions into whatever power he needs. Of course he can also generate his own emotions as well. However he can only take emotions from a certain amount of people at a time. When he gives emotions to other people, they can use that power for as long as Kanjo wants. Also fun fact, his eye color changes depending on what emotion he is using. Whenever he is content or happy, his eyes are light green.

**Class:** Kanjo will be teaching the class 1-F. Here are 1-F's students below.

Kirby Star

Sora (N/A)

Adrien Agreste

Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Ruby Rose

Weiss Schnee

Blake Belladonna

Yang Xiao Long

Danny Fenton

Blossom Utonium

Bubbles Utonium

Buttercup Utonium

Steve Blockerson

Cuphead Kettle

Mario Mario

Clementine Inkling

Sonic Hedgehog

Sans Skellon

Rock Light

Ren Amamiya

Steven Quartz Universe

**Some of these characters didn't originally have any last names so I had to make some up. I unfortunately couldn't come up with one for Sora. :(**

**Another thing is that they will be doing most of their class activities with class 1-A. One more thing is that you may have noticed that there are 21 students in 1-F instead of 20. I decided to add an extra student because why not.**

**That should be it for now. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Also let me know what you guys think of this so far. I will reveal the students of 1-F's Quirks as the story goes along.**

**Farewell for Now!**


	2. Class 1-F

**Before I get started with this fic, I want to say a few things.**

**First:**

**This is my first story on this site so I'm sorry if you don't like it**

**Second: The only thing I own in this story is my OC. I do not own any of the following:**

My Hero Academia

Kirby

Kingdom Hearts

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir

RWBY

Danny Phantom

Powerpuff Girls

Minecraft

Cuphead

Super Mario Odyssey

Splatoon/Splatoon 2

Sonic the Hedgehog

Undertale

Mega Man

Persona 5

Steven Universe

Any of the bnha plot

**All of the series that were listed go to their respectful owners.**

**Third: I would like to introduce you to my OC (I don't have an image of him, sorry)**

**Name: **Kanjo Fuyumaki

**Height: **1 inch below Iida's height

**Weight: **Unknown

**Appearance:** The top half of his hair is a very bright Yellow, but then fades to a lime green to the bottom half. He wears a bright yellow scarf with a somewhat shamrock green jacket with a Lime green T-shirt underneath. He wears lime green pants with yellow stripes going down them. He also has yellow shoes.

**Personality:** Kanjo is almost always in a good mood. He always does whatever he can to help his class. (He is a teacher at U.A. btw). However, he can be serious when he needs to or when he wants to. Also, he is Aizawa's childhood friend.

**Quirk: **Kanjo's Quirk is called **EMOTION**. It allows him to take or give away emotions and transform those emotions into whatever power he needs. Of course he can also generate his own emotions as well. However he can only take emotions from a certain amount of people at a time. When he gives emotions to other people, they can use that power for as long as Kanjo wants. Also fun fact, his eye color changes depending on what emotion he is using. Whenever he is content or happy, his eyes are light green.

**Class:** Kanjo will be teaching the class 1-F. Here are 1-F's students below.

Kirby Star

Sora (N/A)

Adrien Agreste

Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Ruby Rose

Weiss Schnee

Blake Belladonna

Yang Xiao Long

Danny Fenton

Blossom Utonium

Bubbles Utonium

Buttercup Utonium

Steve Blockerson

Cuphead Kettle

Mario Mario

Clementine Inkling

Sonic Hedgehog

Sans Skellon

Rock Light

Ren Amamiya

Steven Quartz Universe

**Some of these characters didn't originally have any last names so I had to make some up. I unfortunately couldn't come up with one for Sora. :(**

**Another thing is that they will be doing most of their class activities with class 1-A. One more thing is that you may have noticed that there are 21 students in 1-F instead of 20. I decided to add an extra student because why not.**

**That should be it for now. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Also let me know what you guys think of this so far. I will reveal the students of 1-F's Quirks as the story goes along.**

One note before I get started, I will try to limit the amount of profanity in this fic. (We all know Bakugou). Just wanted to get that off my chest

**Play BNHA OST: I will Become a Hero**

Kanjo was walking through the halls with Aizawa. He was super excited to enroll as a teacher in U.A. High school. But first he had to talk to Principal Nezu.

"Stay out here for a moment." said Aizawa. "I'll let you know when you can come in".

"Why can't I just come in with you?" Kanjo asked.

"Just do it." Aizawa said, slightly annoyed. He then entered the principal's office.

Kanjo waited for what seemed like 5 minutes, until he heard a faint "come in" from Aizawa.

He entered the office to see… a mouse? A bear? Whatever it was, Kanjo was not expecting it.

"Nezu, this is Kanjo Fuyumaki. He is the one that wanted to enroll as a teacher here." Aizawa said.

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Kanjo said with his hand out for a hand shake.

Nezu gladly shook his hand. "Nice to meet you as well Mr. Fuyumaki." he happily replied. "As you know, U.A. High is a place where children come to hone their skills. Aizawa has told me so much about you." Nezu said.

Kanjo smiled, his eyes lighting up green.

"I would be happy to have you here as a teacher." Nezu, in a way, replied to his smile. "Also, if you don't mind me asking, would you mind telling me your quirk?."

Kanjo smiled again. "Sure! My Quirk is called Emotion. It allows me to use emotions generated from me or other people and turn them into a boost in power, speed, defense and other stuff." Kanjo explained. " I can also give and take emotions to and from other people. However, I can't use too many emotions, or else I might pass out. When I use it on other people, they can also use that power for as long as I want."

"Interesting" said Nezu. He thought for a moment. "I would like to see your quirk in action. I will call Present Mic."

**Play BNHA OST Lunch Song**

A few moments later a guy with tall blonde hair walked into the room. He is wearing headphones with orange sunglasses. He had a black leather jacket as well as black leather pants. He was also VERY LOUD.

"What's goin' on new teacher? He said, "the names Present Mic and Imma be your opponent! Les' get it ooooooonnnnn!" He said enthusiastically.

As they walked to the back of the school, Kanjo was so excited that he was walking a bit faster than the others. When they got to the back of the School, Kanjo and Mic got into their fighting positions.

**(Silence)**

"Are you Ready Fuyumaki?" Present Mic called out.

"Born Ready." Kanjo said with a determined face.

After a few seconds, Kanjo Charged at Mic.

Play Deltarune OST Rude Buster

Since Kanjo was in a pretty good mood, he was super fast. Mic barely had enough time to react to a kick to the face. Before Kanjo was about to go for a punch to the gut, Mic screamed in Kanjo's face knocking him back a few feet away. Mic kept screaming, Kanjo's eardrums felt like they were an egg about to explode in a Microwave. He was getting a bit nervous which caused him to have increased defense and his eyes were purple. Mic noticed this and screamed even louder. Kanjo was now getting annoyed, his power increased.

He ran at Mic, completely ignoring the pain he had in his ears. Mic was surprised at this but before he could do anything else, he got socked in the jaw, Making Kanjo Fuyumaki the victor.

"My, such power!" Nezu said amazed.

"Told you he shouldn't be underestimated" Aizawa said with a small smile.

Kanjo went back to his happy self.

**(silence)**

"Wow man, ya almost knocked me out cold!" Present Mic said as he was helped up by Kanjo. "That was Awesome!"

"Thanks" Kanjo happily replied

Nezu and Aizawa walked up to the two. "Truly astonishing! I've never seen a quirk like that before." Nezu said still amazed that he knocked out Present Mic in less than a minute.

"Thank you Nezu, Sir" Kanjo said bowing politely

"It's decided, You are officially accepted as a teacher at U.A." Nezu said

"YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Kanjo yelled happily.

**Play Persona 5 OST Beneath the Mask**

That night Aizawa treated him to dinner. Aizawa also said that he invited someone else. That someone was at the door of Aizawa's apartment right now.

Kanjo followed Aizawa to the door. They opened it to see a large muscular man with blonde hair and the biggest smile Kanjo had ever seen. He instantly knew who it was.

"I AM HERE!" All Might yelled

"No way. You invited ALL MIGHT?!" Kanjo said

"Yeah, is that a problem?" asked Aizawa looking away.

"N-no, not at all." Kanjo said " It's just that, I didn't think our guest was gonna be the Number One Hero."

"HAHA, It's quite alright Fuyumaki. That's usually everyone's reaction!" All might said. "NOW THEN, I heard we were having Ramen tonight. Don't worry, I AM HERE WITH DESSERT!"

At the table, Kanjo wanted to discuss what to expect at U.A..

"Well first, there's the entrance exam" Aizawa started. "Present Mic will explain it there. Nezu said something about there being robots, each worth a different amount of points."

"Oh, I get it Now." Kanjo said. "A certain amount of people with the most amount of points will be accepted right?"

"That is correct Fuyumaki!" All might said after putting down his now empty ramen bowl. "I cannot wait to see everyone's magnificent quirks!"

"Yeah, same here, Especially with my class!" Kanjo replied

"I'm Glad you two are excited." Aizawa spoke up. "I have to teach 20 students. It's going to be a pain in the neck."

"Why do you say that, Aizawa?" Kanjo asked

"Long story"

**(Silence)**

"Fuyumaki, may I talk to you before I head home?" All might said after putting his dish away.

"Sure". Kanjo replied

They headed outside while Aizawa was cleaning up the kitchen. When they were out of sight All Might turned into his skinny form.

"What the?" Kanjo said, surprised

"Fuyumaki. I have to tell you something, something that only another student, and I know about."

"What is it?" Kanjo asked, a little concerned for what was about to happen. His eyes turned light purple. Also completely forgetting that All Might is now skinny.

"I have passed on my power to one of the students that will be enrolling in U.A." All might whispered.

"YOU WHAT!" Kanjo yelled.

"SSSHHH" All Might said. "I don't want anyone else to know about this. Not even Aizawa."

All might whispered again.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kanjo whispered back.

"The person who I shared my power with. I saw a spark in him that reminded me of myself when I first wanted to be a hero." All Might explained. "He was just like me. And right now, I see that exact same spark in you Fuyumaki. I think you'll make a great teacher in U.A. Also, don't tell anyone you saw me like this".

Kanjo didn't know what to say or even think.

All Might trusted him.

"I will keep that trust." Kanjo thought as All Might walked out of Aizawa's apartment.

**Play BNHA OST You can become a hero**

It was morning.

The day had finally come. Today is Kanjo's first day as a teacher. His eyes are so green they are almost glowing.

After they got ready for the day, they head out to the school. As they were walking, Kanjo wanted to talk to Aizawa for a bit.

"So, are you excited or what?" Kanjo asked happily.

"Meh" Aizawa replied

"What do you mean, Meh? Aren't you excited to teach?" Kanjo asked

"Not really. I just want to sleep." Aizawa replied again "That is why I'm going to have my class vote on a class representative to keep them in line."

"Class Representative, huh? Maybe I'll have one too." Kanjo happily remarked

"Do whatever you want." Aizawa replied one last time before he and Kanjo entered the school.

**Play BNHA OST Bright and Cheerful**

Kanjo requested to be surprised when he meets his students. So he wasn't watching them take the entrance exam. However there wasn't anything else to do except wait in his classroom, 1-F.

After what seemed like hours of waiting. He finally heard the door open.

**(Silence)**

He turned his head to see...A Smiling Skeleton?

**That finishes up chapter one. See you all next time!**

**Farewell for now! :)**


	3. Meeting the Class

**Hey people, I'm back! Let's get straight into it.**

**Play Undertale ost sans**

Kanjo looked dumbfounded at what he was seeing; a walking, talking, smiling skeleton was at the door of the classroom.

He was wearing an ocean blue hoodie with a white T-shirt underneath it. He also had black basketball shorts with white stripes going down them. But, the strangest thing was that he was wearing pink slippers on his feet.

"heya." The skeleton said. "is this class 1-F?" he asked.

Kanjo knew he had to answer so he quickly gathered himself back together. "U-um, yes. This is class 1-F." he replied.

"so then you must be the teacher then right?" The skeleton said.

"That is correct." Kanjo happily replied. "Are you one of the new students?" Kanjo asked.

"yep. the names sans, sans skellon." the skeleton now named Sans replied.

"Nice to meet you Sans. My name is Kanjo Fuyumaki." Kanjo happily replied back.

"nice to officially meet my teacher," Sans said, putting out his hand for a handshake.

Kanjo was about to shake his hand, but the moment Kanjo's hand touched Sans's hand, he instantly regretted it.

***pppppppppppppffffffffffffffttttttttttttt***

"What was…?" Kanjo said a little surprised.

Sans let out a small chuckle. "the ol' whoopie cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny!"

Kanjo was silent for a moment before bursting out into laughter. "That was a good one!" Kanjo said, still laughing. "I remember pranking my friend when I was younger. Ah, that brings back memories. Anyway, what brings you here Sans? You do know that school starts tomorrow, not today, right?" Kanjo said

"yeah i know, I just wanted to meet my new teach' is all."

"I see." replied Kanjo. "How did you do on the entrance exam?"

"not too bad, i got 75 points." Sans said

"Impressive!" Kanjo said. "What's your Quirk?"

**Play Undertale OST Nyeh heh heh!**

"i can control bones," he said while summoning a floating bone next to Kanjo before making it fly around the room. "i can make em' pop out of the ground or summon em' in mid air. i can also summon these." He said summoning a floating animal skull. "this is a gaster blaster. it can shoot a laser beam out of its mouth." Sans explained

While the so called "Gaster Blaster" did look rather intimidating, it also looked really cool!

"another thing is that i can control gravity for one specific person." he said, making Kanjo stop and think for a moment.

"Wouldn't that be two quirks?" asked Kanjo

"eh, it's more of a 2 in 1 quirk. I got telekinesis from my mom and summoning bones and gaster blasters from my dad." Sans explained.

"Well, it's a very interesting quirk, that's for sure." Kanjo complimented

"heh, thanks." Sans replied "i worked myself _down to the bone _to get it." Sans said

"Ugh." Kanjo groaned. "Great, I'm gonna have a student that makes bad puns all the time."

"uh oh, looks like someone doesn't have a _funny bone._" Sans said, making a shrugging position.

"Please stop." said Kanjo

"heh heh, alright i'll stop." Sans said "for now. See you tomorrow, teach".

"Goodbye Mr. Skellon." Kanjo said, waving goodbye

**(Silence)**

"Hey Aizawa, you're not gonna believe who one of my students were." Kanjo said while eating rice at Aizawa's dinner table.

"Who?" said Aizawa before taking a drink of tea.

"A walking, talking, smiling skeleton." Kanjo said, smiling

"Not really that surprising." Aizawa said after putting his tea cup down. "I saw a girl with pink skin, a young man with a bird head, and a guy with a tail. What's so special about this skeleton you speak of?"

"Well, he does tell really bad skeleton puns." Kanjo replied.

"Good luck dealing with that." Aizawa replied with a small smile.

"I know right?" Kanjo said before eating some of his rice.

"Oh yeah I wanted to talk to you about something." Aizawa said after putting down his rice bowl.

Kanjo was still finishing his rice bowl "Okay, lay it on me."

**Play undertale OST It's raining somewhere else**

"It's...about tomorrow." Aizawa started. "Tomorrow, all classes are supposed to do their Quirk apprehension test."

"What's that?" Kanjo asked

"It's a test where students use their quirk in various activities, such as ball throwing, long jump, etc." the teacher of 1-A said. "Since both of our classes have to do it, I was wondering if you wanted your class and my class to do it together?"

"Are you kidding? I would love to!" Kanjo said with a big smile

"Good, both of us will be the judges and keeping score on all of the student's points from their results on each test." Aizawa said before continuing. "While you can score your class however you want, for me, I'm going to immediately send whoever is last place home and they will be expelled."

"WHAT!?" Kanjo yelled not too loudly, his eyes turning purple. "Don't you think that's a bit over the top? I mean, I get it you're trying to get them to do their best, but still that's kind of overkill."

"If I don't do that, then my class won't take U.A. seriously. And I think you should do it with your class too." Aizawa said with a somewhat serious look. "Plus, they won't be prepared when fighting a villain or any other similar situation."

"You got me there. Fine then, if they won't take it seriously, then I'll do it as well."

"Good." said Aizawa as he got up from the table. "Now get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

Kanjo nodded as he helped Aizawa clean up the kitchen and they both head off to bed.

**Play BNHA OST Bright and cheerful**

The next morning, Kanjo's eyes were as green as ever as he was jumping up and down like someone dribbling a basketball.

Aizawa was awake but still in his sleeping bag. "Ready?" he asked kind of groggily.

"More than ever!" Kanjo replied back, super upbeat.

After Aizawa was ready, they set off to U.A.

**(Silence)**

He finally arrived. When he walked in, no one was there yet. Kanjo had a bit of time before his students arrived. He had enough time to get stuff prepared. He wrote his Name on the chalkboard, arranged the desks and chairs. After he was done setting up, he waited.

After about ten minutes, someone finally walked into the room.

**Play Green hill Zone slow jazz remix by Dante121234**

It was...A blue hedgehog? And he thought Sans was strange at first. Although, Aizawa did say that there would be strange looking students.

He was blue. While wearing the U.A. uniform, he also had white gloves on his hands and red shoes with white straps with buckles wrapped around it

"Looks like I'm the first one here, as usual." he said before turning his head to see that he wasn't alone. "Oh! You must be the new teach'!" He said, "My name's Sonic, Sonic Hedgehog." The hedgehog now named Sonic said.

"Nice to meet you Sonic," Kanjo replied. "My name is Mr. Fuyumaki. You may have a seat while we wait for the other classmates."

"Alrighty," the hedgehog replied, going to find his seat.

**Play Undertale OST sans.**

As if on cue, Sans walked into the room wearing the U.A. uniform.

"heya, mr. fuyumaki." Sans said

"Hello Sans, glad to see you again!" Kanjo greeted back. "You can either find your seat or chat with the only other person that's here." Kanjo said, pointing to Sonic.

He nodded and went to chat with Sonic.

Over time, more and more students came into the class. Like Aizawa said there were alot of strange looking students in his class, From a tiny pink puffball to a young girl that had orange squid tentacles for hair. However there were a lot of normal looking people as well like a girl with black hair with red tips to a young man with curly black hair and glasses. But, Kanjo kept his mouth shut, he didn't want to be mean.

**(Silence)**

Finally, everyone was here. He decided to get class started.

"Okay everyone! Please take your seats, class is starting." Kanjo announced.

Everyone did so, hurrying to their desks.

"As you can tell on the chalkboard, My name is Mr. Fuyumaki and I will be your Homeroom teacher." Kanjo began. "Today, you will be taking the Quirk Apprehension Test. What's that, you ask? I will explain." Kanjo took a moment to catch his breath and to make sure everyone was paying attention. He then continued "The Quirk Apprehension Test is a test where you will participate in different olympic themed activities, from the 50 meter dash to the ball throw. You will be graded by how many points you get in each activity and I will add up the points you get into the final score."

There were a couple of whispers and murmurs throughout the classroom. Kanjo waited before continuing again.

"Whoever comes last place will be expelled." Kanjo Said

**Play Persona 5 ost Tension**

The whole entire Class let out a huge gasp. "Which is why I encourage you to give it your all!" Kanjo finished, his eyes lighting up green. "Another thing is that, we will be doing these activities with class 1-A. Change into your P.E. Clothes and meet me outside."

While everyone was changing, Kanjo went outside to see Aizawa and his class waiting.

When Kanjo was next to Aizawa, he introduced him to the class. "Everyone, this is Kanjo Fuyumaki. He's the teacher of Class 1-F." Aizawa said

"Nice to meet you Mr. Fuyumaki!" everyone of class 1-A said at the same time, bowing politely.

"Same to you all, and good luck with the test." Kanjo replied happily.

Just then, Kanjo heard class 1-F's footsteps behind him. When they arrived Kanjo introduced his class. "And this is my class, 1-F." Kanjo's class greeted them as well.

"C'mon lets get it over with already!" said a voice from 1-A

Kanjo looked to see a boy with blonde spiky hair and an angry look on his face.

"As much as I hate rude people, he's right." Aizawa said. "Let's start off with the 50 meter dash."

The first student to go was a boy from 1-A. He had what looked like dark blue hair but was actually black he was also wearing glasses

"Ready Iida?" Aizawa asked with a timer in hand.

"Yes sir." the boy named Iida said

"Go." Aizawa said while starting the timer

**(Silence)**

Just then, Kanjo saw engines on the back of the boys legs fire up and he ran to the finish line in 3.04 seconds (According to the timer). "That must be his quirk." Kanjo thought.

"Kanjo, have someone from your class go next." Aizawa told him.

"Okay." Kanjo said before turning to his class. "Who wants to go next?"

Kanjo saw Sonic raise his hand up first. "I'll go Mr. Fuyumaki." Said the Blue hedgehog

Sonic walked to the starting line while getting glares of confusion, wonder, and curiosity. "Ready whenever." Said Sonic

"Go." said Aizawa

Just then, in the blink of an eye, Sonic was already across the finish line with his arms crossed and a bored expression on his face. While everyone else had a look of shock.

"0.04 seconds." Aizawa said, still shocked.

Kanjo couldn't believe his eyes.

That was faster than the speed of sound.

"That's my quirk for ya." The hedgehog said with a smile

**Sonic Hedgehog**

**Quirk: Super Speed**

**Sonic can run faster than the speed of sound. The shoes he has on his feet help with traction or slowing down. Also since he is a hedgehog, he can curl up into a blue spike ball and do a spin dash. However, if he does the spin dash too much, he will get dizzy.**

**That's it for now! Until, next time,**

**Farewell for now!**


	4. Quirk Apprehension Test

**Welcome Back! **

**Carloshbaroni: Thank you for your feedback. I absolutely adore Kirby as well. From now on I will try not to rush it. However I will kinda rush it until the battle trial comes. That part will probably be a few chapters long. I got inspired by you to make this by the way. :)**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**Play Persona 5 OST Life Goes On**

After Sonic's turn was done, everyone in both classes did their turn. Kanjo got to see some very interesting quirks, a guy with a Belly Button Laser, a girl that could do anything a frog could, and even a couple of students that Aizawa had mentioned were there like the pink skinned girl who had a quirk that let her produce acid out of her hands, she also looked like a bug because she had what looked like antennas on the top of her head. There was also the tail guy, Ojiro Kanjo thought his name was. There was also a girl that could make herself or anything that she touched, even that angry blonde haired kid went and he had an Explosion Quirk. There was even a girl that was invisible!

Then, there was Kanjo's class. First there was the orange squid haired girl, Clementine was her name. In her hand, she held a, what looked like a paint gun. Before she did the 50 meter run, she splattered paint all over the track. Then, when she ran, she turned into an orange squid and was swimming in her own ink!

**Play Splatoon ost Splattack!**

**Clementine Inkling**

**Quirk: Squid**

**When she splats the ground with her ink with her splatter shot, she can turn into a squid and swim in her own ink. She can't swim in it for too long though, because she has to hold her breath when swimming. Another cool thing she can do is change the color of her ink.**

Inkling crossed the finish line in 5.05 seconds.

Another student that went was a young girl with black hair that had dark blue highlights in pigtails. Name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her result was 7 seconds. Every other student did their turn on that before moving on to the grip strength challenge.

**(Silence)**

While they were walking to the area, Kanjo heard something, he heard...muttering? He turned around to see a dark green haired boy muttering to himself,probably about the other students' quirks. He remembered his Name was Izuku Midoriya. But he wasn't focused on that, he saw something in him, a spark of some sort. Kanjo figured it out almost immediately.

That boy was the student that All Might gave his power to. There was no doubt about it, Kanjo could sense the same determination his quirk. However, he decided not to think about that right now and listened in on the other students' conversations.

"So, are you actually a hedgehog?" A spiky, red haired boy named Kirishima asked Sonic.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Sonic replied.

"Who cares?" said Bakugo from behind them. "The only thing that matters is that if he gets in my way, he's _roadkill."_

"Good luck to you too." Sonic said with a smile and sarcastically. Bakugo only scoffed and walked ahead, wanting nothing to do with them.

Kanjo decided to talk to Aizawa for a bit. "So, are we actually going to expel last place?" Kanjo whispered.

"No." Aizawa replied simply.

"Oh, I think I see what you're doing. We only told them that just to make them do their best, right?" Kanjo said.

Aizawa nodded before announcing the next challenge.

After they finally completed all the challenges and the second to last test, it was time for the Ball throw. The final challenge.

Bakugo was first to go as he threw the ball 705.2 meters using his quirk. "Beat that, you damn nerds." He said.

Next, one of Kanjo's students went. It was a somewhat tall girl with long, blonde hair that faded to gold on the tips, lilac eyes, and had weird looking gauntlets on her hands. Kanjo heard her say earlier that her name was Yang. "Gladly" she said looking at Bakugo. Bakugo only glared at her.

"Go". Aizawa said.

Yang tossed the ball into the air before, at just the right moment, punching it, sending it flying 710.3 meters. She received a couple of cheers from both classes as well as an angry glare from Bakugo.

"not bad," Said Sans from the back.

After another few students from both classes went, next was the girl who could make herself and anything she touched float. Kanjo remembered her name being Ochaco Uraraka.

When Uraraka threw the ball, it kept going...and going… it didn't stop, which made her score infinite and leaving both classes with bamboozled looks on their faces. Sans let out a whistle. (Even though he doesn't have lips lol).

The next student to come up was the pink puffball that Kanjo saw earlier, remembering that his name was Kirby Star.

KIrby took the ball and then, he did something unexpected.

He ate it. Earning confused looks from both classes. Kirby then spat it out of his mouth at a blazing speed. Getting a score of 698 meters. Both of the classes look's then turned from confused to amazed.

"Poyo!" Kirby said happily.

"How can something so small, round and admittingly adorable have such a powerful quirk like that?" Said Iida.

"Trust me Mr. Iida, that's just the tip of the iceberg." Kanjo said

"What do you mean, by that?" Iida said, only earning a smile from Kanjo.

**Play the start of BNHA OST You Say Run**

"Looks like Midoriya is up next." Kanjo said changing the subject. "If he doesn't shape up soon, he might be the one going home."

"Huh? Of course he's going home, he's a quirkless loser." Said Bakugo

"He has a quirk." Iida stated "Did you not hear about what he did in the entrance exam?"

Midoriya had a worried look on his face, before he was about to throw the ball. Aizawa had told Kanjo what he had seen Midoriya do during the entrance exam. And now, he was about to see it in person. Kanjo saw Midoriya throw the ball only to notice on his right, Aizawa, using his Quirk on Midoriya.

**(Silence)**

Kanjo and Midoriya were both confused as to what happened. "What are you…" Kanjo said before being completely ignored.

"Someone like you should never be allowed to enroll in this school." Aizawa said to Midoriya.

"Wait, you did what to my-." Midoriya said before letting out a gasp. "Those Goggles, I know you. You can look at someone and cancel their quirk." He said, recognizing Aizawa as the pro hero, EraserHead.

"You don't have control over your power. Were you trying to break your bones again? Counting on someone else to save your useless body?" Aizawa said

"A-Aizawa…" Kanjo tried to tell Aizawa to stop, only to be completely ignored.

"N-No, that's not my intention-" Midoriya was cut off by being grabbed by Aizawa's scarf.

"No matter what your intentions are, you would be nothing more than a liability." Aizawa said. "I'm sorry Midoriya. With your power, there is no way you can become a hero."

"Aizawa, there's no need to-" Kanjo stopped mid-sentence when Aizawa stopped using his quirk. Kanjo decided to stay silent, for now.

"I've returned your quirk." Aizawa said with his eyes closed. "Take your final throw and make it quick."

Kanjo only looked at Aizawa before looking back at poor Midoriya, His eyes turning purple. Midoriya then had an angry determined face on when he used his quirk to send the ball 705.3 meters, yelling, "SSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHH!"

Everyone, including Kanjo, had shocked looks on their faces.

"Poyo." Kirby said in awe.

"I'm still standing, Mr. Aizawa." Midoriya said as he clenched his fist.

"This kid…" Aizawa said.

"He's something, huh?" Kanjo said only, to get the silent treatment once again. Kanjo then turned to Both classes. "Okay everyone! It's time to see the results!" He announced.

**Play Persona 5 OST Tension**

The first results that were shown were the ones from 1-A,

Momo Yaoyorozu

Shoto Todoroki

Katsuki Bakugo

Tenya Iida

Fumikage Tokoyami

Mezo Shoji

Mashirao Ojiro

Eijiro Kirishima

Mina Ashido

Ochaco Uraraka

Koji Koda

Rikido Sato

Tsuyu Asui

Yuga Aoyama

Hanta Sero

Denki Kaminari

Kyoka Jiro

Toru Hagakure

Minoru Mineta

Izuku Midoriya

"By the way, we lied about anyone getting expelled." Kanjo said

"WHAT!" said Class 1-A and Class 1-F together.

"We wanted everyone to do their best." Aizawa said before looking at the screen again

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, especially Midoriya.

**Play Kirby's Epic Yarn OST Green Greens**

Next, Class 1-F's results were shown.

Kirby Star

Sonic HedgeHog

Blossom Utonium

Sora (N/A)

Steven Quartz Universe

Danny Fenton

Bubbles Utonium

Ruby Rose

Blake Belladonna

Yang Xiao Long

Weiss Schnee

Buttercup Utonium

Rock Light

Ren Amamiya

Mario Mario

Clementine Inkling

Cuphead Kettle

Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Adrien Agreste

Sans Skellon

"good thing they were lying, huh?" Sans said to Midoriya

"Y-Yeah." Midoriya stuttered looking embarrassed.

"don't be embarrassed. we did what the teachers wanted us to do, do our best." Said Sans

.

"R-Right." Midoriya replied as both classes head back towards their class rooms.

Everyone else in 1-F had their own reactions as well, from excitement to relief. Bakugo was angrily questioning Midoriya about his quirk.

That was a close call.

**That's it for now! Next time will be the first few rounds of the Battle Trial, However it's going to be 1vs1 instead of 2vs2. Class 1-A vs Class 1-F. What match up do you guys want to see? **

**Until next time,**

**Farewell for Now!**


	5. Battle Trial Part 1

**So, for some weird reason, it won't let me post another chapter. If I do get this posted then that means I somehow got it to work. With that out of the way, let's do this. Enjoy!**

**Play BNHA OST U.A. Corridors**

It's been a long day. Kanjo was super exhausted as well as his class and Class 1-A. Aizawa was lucky and got to go home early, but for some reason, Nezu needed him to stay for something. However, Kanjo didn't know what that "something" was.

"Mr. Fuyumaki?" a voice said in his class. He looked to see a redhead girl with her hair in a ponytail and a big red bow on top of her head. "Should we be doing something?" the asked, whose name was Blossom.

"Honestly, Blossom, I don't know. I guess for now you can-" Kanjo said before being cut off by All Might entering the classroom.

**Play BNHA OST I am Here**

"I AM HERE, COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" All Might announced.

There were gasps and woahs spread throughout the class.

"All Might? Do what I have this pleasure?" Kanjo said.

"Remember the thing Nezu told you to wait for?" All Might asked.

Kanjo smiled as he said that. He was getting bored and finally that "something" had come.

Kanjo nodded before turning to his class, "Attention everyone! All Might would like to make an announcement."

Everyone then turned their heads to All Might, giving him the floor.

**Play BNHA OST U.A. Reporting for Duty!**

"Every hero would not be an exciting hero without a costume." He said as he pushed a button on Kanjo's desk, revealing a bunch of briefcases with each student's name on them.

"So that's what that does." Kanjo said.

"These are your costumes." All Might said while everyone had looks of interest and excitement. "Change into your costumes and meet Mr. Fuyumaki and I at Ground Beta."

Later Kanjo met up with All Might at Ground Beta. Class 1-A was with him in their Hero Costumes.

"Wow, you all look great in your hero outfits." Kanjo complimented 1-A.

"Thanks, can't wait to see your class's hero costumes too." Kirishima said

"Here they come now!" said Uraraka, pointing behind Kanjo.

Kanjo turned to see Class 1-F walking toward them. They all looked amazing.

There were a couple that caught Kanjo's attention, such as Marinette in a Ladybug costume and a blonde haired boy named Adrien in a Black Cat outfit. There was also a frizzy, black haired boy named Ren Amamiya who looked like some sort of vigilante from the night.

There were also ones that looked more simple such as a tall boy named Steve Blockerson, who looked like he was made out of Building blocks. He wore just a mask and a cape. There was also the young girl with black hair with red tips, who just had a black and red dress, a red hood cape and black and red boots. Kanjo remembered her name to be Ruby Rose.

However there were three people that Kanjo was kind of disappointed to see; Sonic, Sans, and Kirby didn't have any hero outfits. Sonic was just wearing his U.A. PE uniform, Sans was just wearing his casual clothing (his usual blue hoodie), and Kirby wasn't wearing anything at all, just his normal, pink, puffy self.

"Looking good everyone! Now let's move on to the lesson." All Might started. "Most villain encounters occur indoors, which is what this lesson is supposed to prepare you for."

**Play BNHA OST Hero A**

"Today's lesson will be a 1v1 duel, Class 1-A vs Class 1-F." Kanjo explained. "One person will be the hero, the other will be the villain. The match-ups will be chosen randomly."

Both classes glanced at each other before turning back to All Might and Kanjo.

"Here are the ways the hero can win," All Might Started. "The hero can win by either securing the weapon that the villain has or capturing the villain themselves."

Kanjo finished the explanation, "The villain can win by either keeping the hero away from the weapon in the amount of time you are given or by capturing the hero." He stated. "While the hero and the villain fight, the rest of us will be watching in the monitor room."

Everyone seemed to understand perfectly. "Great!" All might said. "The first match up will be…" He started as he shuffled through a bucket of paper slips."...THESE!"

All Might pulled out two sheets of paper that had the Names of two students.

**(Silence)**

Kanjo announced the names of the two students, "Izuku Midoriya vs Yang Xiao Long."

Both midoriya and Yang looked at each other with determined faces. "Young Midoriya will be the hero and Young Long will be the villain. You have five minutes to prepare." All Might said.

On the monitors, Kanjo saw Midoriya muttering to himself while Yang was moving the weapon around until she found the right.

Outside of Ground Beta, Midoriya was worried.

"I don't even know yangs quirk yet." Midoriya thought, "Even so, I will not hold back!"

The 5 minute mark passed. "BEGIN" All Might yelled in the speaker.

Midoriya went through the front door. He heard Yang whistling to herself, but it was faint. He followed the sound until he found her on the 3rd floor. Both of them got in a fighting position.

'You got this, sis!" Ruby yelled from the Monitor room.

Yang ran towards Midoriya.

**Play RWBY OST Ignite**

Yang tried to punch Midoriya in the face, but he dodged it with ease. He then grabbed Yang's arm and tossed her over him and onto the ground.

"I noticed you were right handed at the ball throw, so I knew you would hit me with your right arm first." Midoriya said before getting kicked in the face.

"Strategy won't get you the win this time, Broccoli Hair." Yang teased as she got up.

_Broccoli Hair?_

Midoriya tried and tried, but every time he managed to knock her down she got back up. Midoriya didn't want to use his quirk, but it looked like he didn't have a choice.

He charged up his finger before yelling, "SSSSSSSMMMMMMMAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHH!" He flicked his finger and the energy of One for all shot towards Yang, landing a direct hit.

_It did nothing._ It made yang skid back, but that was it.

"H-Huh? Why didn't it…?" Midoriya questioned.

Yang let up a small chuckle before saying, "My turn." The energy of One for All surrounded her. She then smashed her fist together. "How do you say it?" Yang said after winding up her fist. "Oh Yeah, SSSSMMMMAAAASSSSHHHH!" she yelled, redirecting the energy back at Midoriya. Unfortunately, he got out of the way just in the nick of time.

**Yang Xiao Long**

**Quirk: Burn**

**Yang can absorb the energy of any attack with her body. She can then dish it back twice as hard. It is unknown if there is a limit to what she can take.**

"cool quirk." Said Sans

"Indeed." Said the bird Head Fumikage Tokoyami.

Back at Ground Beta, Midoriya was amazed and nervous at the same time. "Woah...such an amazing quirk." Midoriya said in awe.

"Thanks! You're not too bad yourself, Midoriya." Yang said. "But that ain't the only trick I got." she said before firing from her gauntlets.

Midoriya found cover in the room to not get shot. He only had about two minutes left. Midoriya needed to think of something and fast.

"I don't need to beat her, I only need to secure the weapon." he thought before running out of his cover and using One for All to blitz past Yang. She tried to punch him but missed, making her trip over and falling on the ground. Midoriya touched the weapon, earning the victory.

"Midoriya wins!" Kanjo announced.

**(Silence)**

Midoriya walked over to Yang and offered a hand up. She gladly took it. "Your quirk is amazing!" Midoriya said amazed. "You can absorb the energy from attacks by taking the hits and then dishing it back harder."

"Thanks! Your quirk is cool too!" Yang said as they walked back to the monitor room.

As the two arrived, All Might and Kanjo congratulated them both. "Outstanding job you two!" All Might complimented

"I had never seen strategy like that, well done Mr. Midoriya." Kanjo said as Midoriya rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Now then, the next match will be...this!" Kanjo said while pulling out the names of Katsuki Bakugo and Sans Skellon. "Bakugo vs Sans!"

Bakugo instantly threw a glare at Sans. The skeleton just smiled back.

"Young Skellon will be the Hero and Young Bakugo will be the villain." All Might said. "You have 5 minutes to prepare."

"You're dead bonehead!" Bakugo barked at Sans

"i'm already dead," Sans said while winking which, for some reason, made Bakugo even more angry.

"Shut Up!" he yelled in Sans's face.

Bakugo kept glaring at Sans while they walked, until they both were out of eachothers sight.

Bakugo was trying to think of a way to beat Sans. "He doesn't look like much," Bakugo said while having an evil smile on his face "This'll be easy."

Sans… wasn't doing anything, not even thinking up a strategy. Almost seemed like he was about to fall asleep.

Back in the Monitor room, everyone was questioning Sans choices. "What is he doing?" asked Iida who was making weird robot movements with his hands. "He should be thinking of a strategy. Knowing Bakugo, he is going to go all out."

"Don't worry Mr. Iida." Kanjo started, "I met Sans before school started. He knows what he's doing."

"BEGIN" All Might Announced

**Play Undertale OST Song that Might Play when You Fight Sans**

In the blink of an eye, Sans was already a few yards in front of Bakugo.

"Huh? How did you get here so fast?" Bakugo asked, angry and confused.

"took a shortcut." Sans said as he summoned a few bones and a Gaster Blaster

"Doesn't matter," Bakugo said before using explosions to boost himself at Sans, "You're DONE BONEHEAD!"

**Sans Skellon **

**Quirk: Telekinesis and Bones**

**Sans has something called a 2-in-1 Quirk. He has telekinesis and can summon bones from either the ground or mid air. He can also summon Gaster Blasters which are animal skulls that shoot lasers. His drawback is that he gets tired out easily.**

Bakugo tried to land a few explosions on Sans, but Sans dodged with ease. After that last strike, Bakugo's soul turned Blue, as Sans used his quirk to throw Bakugo back.

Surprised looks filled the Monitor room.

"He has 2 quirks?!" Midoriya said, "Isn't that impossible?"

"Actually Mr. Midoriya, Sans has something called a 2-in-1 quirk." Kanjo said. "Telekinesis came from his mom and bones and gaster blasters came from his dad."

"What are Gaster Blasters?" Uraraka asked.

"Those are the floating animal skulls that he summons. They shoot laser beams from their mouths." Kanjo explained

"So, he's like me." a voice from the back said. It was a boy with white hair on one side and red hair on the other. His costume consisted of an all blue outfit, white boots, a belt, red and white wristbands, and straps around his shoulders. Kanjo remembered his name was Shoto Todoroki and his quirk was to control fire AND ice.

"Ice came from my mom and fire came from my dad." Todoroki said

"Poyo…" Kirby said

Back at Ground Beta, Bakugo tried and tried but he just couldn't land a hit on Sans. "HOLD STILL, DAMMIT!" Bakugo screamed.

"i would, but i'm having a _blast _dodging your attacks ." Sans said, making a pun. This made Bakugo act like a raging bull.

Sans then summoned a Gaster Blaster and fired from it, followed by a few bones. Bakugo just barely dodged the Gaster Blaster but got hit in the face and stomach by bones.

"alrighty, time's almost up so i'm gonna make this quick," Sans said while leaving the room, confusing Bakugo.

"THAT'S RIGHT," Bakugo said, "YOU BETTER RU-"

"secured" Sans said behind Bakugo. Sans used one of his 'shortcuts' to get to the weapon.

"Sans Wins!" Kanjo said on the speaker

"H-How did you…" Bakugo started.

"like i did before, took a shortcut." Sans said

Bakugo was speechless. He didn't know how Sans did it, but he was angry nonetheless. Bakugo, grumbling to himself stomped to the nurses office to get those injuries from Sans's bones checked out.

**(Silence)**

When Sans entered the monitor room he was greeted by compliments and looks of amazement.

"Awesome quirk, man!" Kirishima complimented.

"Your quirk is indeed admirable," said Iida making robotic movements with his arms.

"aw geez, you guys are making me blush." Sans said with his hands in his coat pockets.

Midoriya was muttering to himself and taking notes on Sans and how his quirk worked. Todoroki looked like he wanted to say something but decided not to.

"Outstanding Job Young Skellon!" All Might said, "Now then, the Next match will be… THIS!" All Might said pointing to Kanjo who was holding the names of Ochaco Uraraka and Bubbles Utonium. "Uraraka vs Bubbles!"

Uraraka looked to her left to see a girl with light blue eyes, she had blonde hair made into pigtails. Her hero costume was a white and blue jumpsuit. "Hello," Bubbles said kindly. Uraraka smiled and waved.

"Uraraka will be the hero and Bubbles will be the villain." Kanjo said

As they both were preparing to fight each other, people in the monitor room were wondering what to expect from the upcoming battle.

"So, you two are Bubbles's sisters?" A girl named Momo Yaoyorozu asked Blossom and another girl named Buttercup Utonium.

"Yes, my name is Blossom Utonium." Blossom introduced herself "You've met Bubbles and this is my other Sister Buttercup."

"Sup'" Buttercup said

"Nice to meet you, I'm Momo Yaoyorozu" Yaoyorozu introduced herself. "I'm interested to see what Bubbles is capable of."

"You won't be disappointed, Yaoyorozu." Blossom said. The match then started.

"BEGIN." Kanjo said.

**Play BNHA OST You Say Run**

Uraraka used her quirk to make herself float. While floating she tried to check every window until she found Bubbles on the second floor, humming to herself. Uraraka entered the room, quietly floating, and trying to be undetected by Bubbles. However, thanks to Bubbles's Quirk, she heard her as soon as she entered the room.

**Bubbles Utonium**

**Quirk: Super Sound**

**Bubbles can not only produce super sonic screams from her mouth, but she can also hear even the slightest footsteps of a mouse. Her drawback is, using her voice too much will hurt her throat, which is why she has to drink a lot of water after using her quirk.**

Uraraka was about to touch the weapon but Bubbles screamed at her, pushing her away.

In the monitor room, people were noticing how similar Bubbles's Quirk was to Present Mic's quirk.

"I thought Uraraka was being pretty quiet." Midoriya said. "How did Bubbles automatically hear her?"

"Bubbles's quirk is not only super sonic scream, but also has super hearing." Blossom explained. "I guess you could say that she also has a 2-in-1 Quirk."

Midoriya immediately wrote that down in his notebook before turning his face back to the monitor screen.

Uraraka was having a hard time with Bubbles. Whenever she was about to touch the weapon, Bubbles blasted her away. Not only that, whenever she screamed at her, it made Uraraka spin in the air, which made her nauseous. Uraraka just couldn't touch the weapon of tie up Bubbles, forcing her to accept defeat when the timer ran out.

"Bubbles Wins!" Kanjo said

**(Silence)**

Once again, another close call.

**That's it for the first part of the battle trial. The reason why I'm making the battle trial a few chapters long is because I want to introduce all the characters as soon as I can, so bear with me here. Also let me know what you thought of the first 3 match ups so far!**

**Farewell for Now!**


	6. Battle Trial Part 2

**Welcome Back to The next part of the Battle trial!**

**Enjoy!**

**(Silence)**

Uraraka released herself from the air as she slowly floated to the ground. She walked to the window and threw up since she used her quirk too much. Bubbles had a worried look on her face when she saw this.

"Uh, are you okay?" Bubble asked

"Y-Yeah, I am now." Uraraka said after she was done puking. However, she was still a bit wobbly, so Bubbles decided to walk her to Recovery Girl's office.

"Wow, no matter how many times she tried, Uraraka couldn't get near the weapon or Bubbles herself." Marinette said

Kanjo then announced the next match up, which was Tenya Iida vs Sonic Hedgehog.

"What a coincidence, both of the class's speedsters are going up against each other." Kanjo said. "Sonic you're the Hero, Iida your the villain."

"Sonic." Iida said to Sonic while walking to their positions. "I know you are way faster than me, but please, do not hold back."

"Wasn't planning on holding back." Sonic said. "The same goes to you pal."

Iida nodded before he and Sonic went their separate ways to their positions.

Back in the monitor room, Bakugo and Bubbles arrived. "What did I miss?" Bubbles asked.

"Not much, we're about to see Sonic and Iida go at it." Kirishima said.

Bakugo leaned against the wall in a corner, watching from there.

"Mr. Fuyumaki, what can we expect from Sonic for this round?" Marinette asked.

"Well, what you saw at the Quirk Apprehension Test was only a small fraction of Sonic's max speed." Kanjo explained.

Everyone was either speechless or had their jaw hanging open.

"He probably won't show his max speed now though." Yaoyorozu said

"Right, he might destroy the whole building if he does that." Kanjo said.

"Sonic is fast, however Iida is smart," Kanjo stated as he saw Iida on the monitor arranging the weapon in different places. "Needless to say, this definitely will be interesting."

Both Bakugo and Todoroki were silent and Midoriya was scribbling in his notebook.

"BEGIN!" All Might announced

It was literally 2 seconds before Sonic was in the same room as Iida. Sonic had ran through the whole building until he found Iida on the top floor.

"WOAH!" a boy named Kaminari yelled out of surprise.

"I thought you might get here fast." Iida said. "Judging from the 50 meter dash, you are good in open spaces. But this is a closed room and if you go too fast, you might do something like burst out the window."

"You got it all wrong pal." Sonic said. "For me, there's no such thing as "too fast"". Sonic said before they both blitzed at each other.

**Play Sonic Battle OST Battle Highway**

The two speedsters tried to kick each other only for the other to counter with their leg. They kept going at it but the same thing kept happening. They kept doing it until it looked like a Battle between two stans from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure but using their feet instead of their arms.

This went on for the next 2 minutes until they both skidded back.

"You're good Iida." Sonic complimented.

"As are you, Sonic." Iida said, "But, let's see if you can handle this." Iida's Leg engines started to glow blue. "_Recipro Burst!"_

"I'll let him hit me, just so he thinks he has the edge." Sonic thought to himself.

Sonic took the hit and got a Recipro Burst kick to the face, sending him crashing into the wall.

"ouch, that's gotta hurt." Sans said.

Todoroki stared at the screen with a blank stare which then turned into a determined face.

Back to the fight, Iida was doing his best villain impression. "HAHAHA, your running speed is impressive, hero. But you need to work on your reaction speed."

There was dust where Sonic was launched. When it settled it showed him with a few bruises and scars but it was nothing major.

"Heh, please." Sonic said while walking out of the dust. "I just took the hit to let you think I had the edge." He then got into a running position. "My reaction speed is off the charts." He then ran so fast that to Sonic, everything was in slow motion. He ran behind Iida and kicked him in the back 3 times, but Iida still kept his ground.

" "Cheap Shot." Iida retorted.

Sonic laughed. "If you thought THAT was cheap, watch this." Sonic said as he curled up into a ball and did his signature Spin Dash. Iida tried to kick him again but missed due to the fact that he was curled up and more hard to land a hit on. Sonic ran circles around him, wrapping him in the capture tape, giving Sonic the win.

"SONIC WINS! AND WHAT AN EPIC MATCH THAT WAS." Kanjo yelled with excitement.

**(Silence)**

"Since when could you do that?!" Iida questioned the hedgehog.

"Always." Sonic said with a smile as he unwrapped Iida from the capture tape.

"What a manly battle!" Kirishima cheered. "That was awesome!"

"That was indeed a most impressive display from both of them." Said Tokoyami.

Midoriya was scribbling in his notebook like there was no tomorrow. "Mr. Fuyumaki, does Sonic also have a 2-in-1 quirk?"

"Actually, no. Sonic is a Hedgehog. All hedgehogs can do that. However, a normal hedgehog would not be as fast as Sonic, therefore it wouldn't really count as a quirk." Kanjo explained. "If a normal hedgehog spun that fast it would have done nothing. When Sonic did it, his quills are shaped just right, which grants him the ability to do that. Sonic combines this with his speed to do something he calls a Spin Dash."

"Interesting…" All Might said.

"If you want to know more, you can probably ask Sonic himself." Kanjo said before Sonic and Iida came into the room. Uraraka came back a few seconds later.

"Awesome fight, you two!" Kaminari complimented.

"Yeah, you two were great out there!" The pink bug girl whose name was Mina Ashido said.

"Uraraka, you missed the coolest speed battle ever!" The frog girl said, whose name was Asui Tsuyu.

Just then Kanjo remembered something. "All Might, did you tell Midoriya about you know what?" he whispered into All Might's ear.

"I did, no need to worry about it." All Might whispered back. Kanjo then let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you two whispering about?" Todoroki asked.

"N-Nothing," All Might replied. "ON TO THE NEXT MATCH!"

The rest of the matches were long but also went by kinda fast.

The Matchups are listed below

Hanta Sero vs Adrien Agreste

Momo Yaoyorozu vs Blossom Utonium

Toru Hagakure vs Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Minoru Mineta vs Cuphead Kettle

Rikido Sato vs Buttercup Utonium

Eijiro Kirishima vs Rock Light

Fumikage Tokoyami vs Ren Amamiya

Koji Koda vs Steve Blockerson

Mashirao Ojiro vs Sora

Mashirao Ojiro vs Steven Quartz Universe (Ojiro volunteered to go twice due to the odd number of students in 1-F.)

Mina Ashido vs Blake Belladonna

Asui Tsuyu vs Clementine Inkling

Denki Kaminari vs Danny Fenton

Yuga Aoyama vs Mario Mario

Mezo Shoji vs Ruby Rose

Kyoka Jiro vs Weiss Schnee

"Okay everyone, the final match before we go home will be Todoroki vs Kirby!" Kanjo announced.

**Play Persona 5 OST Encounter**

"Young Todoroki will be the Hero and Young Star will be the villain." All Might Said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said happily

"OH MY GOSH, HE'S SO ADORABLE!" a few of the girls from both classes said at the same time.

Todoroki kneeled down to Kirby. "Just so you know, I will go all out."

Kirby yawned. It meant that he was tired, but Todoroki took it as that Kirby didn't see him as a threat.

Once they arrived at their positions and got ready, the match Began.

"BEGIN".

Todoroki walked inside to find Kirby asleep on the ground in front of him. Todoroki was confused for a second before walking past him to find the weapon.

"Hes… sleeping?" Sero asked

"Mr. Fuyumaki, you need to wake him up so he can fight Todoroki!" Ruby Said

"Sorry Ruby, but I'm afraid I can't interfere with this match." Kanjo said.

When Todoroki walked by Kirby, he let off a chilling air. Kirby felt that air which woke him up. He looked to see Todoroki walking away from him. That was when Kirby showed off his real quirk. He opened his mouth and a vortex started to pull Todoroki in. He tried to shoot Ice at Kirby, only for it to be eaten. This made Kirby transform into Ice Kirby.

**Play Super Smash Bros Ultimate OST Gourmet Race (64)**

**Kirby Star**

**Quirks: Inhale and Copy**

**Kirby can suck in everything with a powerful vortex from his mouth. Anything, or even anyone he inhales, he copies that object or persons powers with his copy ability. He can't inhale for too long though.**

"Hey Midoriya, remember when you said that it was impossible to have 2 quirks?" Kanjo said to Midoriya. "Kirby just proved you wrong."

"H-Huh? Are you saying that…" Midoriya said

"Kirby has two quirks." Kanjo said with a small smile.

A big WHAT came from everyone in the room.

"TELL ME HOW RIGHT NOW!" Bakugo screamed in Kanjo's face.

"Sorry Bakugo, Even I don't know." Kanjo said softly, which only made Bakugo growl before turning to go back to the corner he was in.

Kirby then shot ice at Todoroki and Todoroki shot ice at Kirby. Both attacks collided, making a giant cloud of mist shoot up.

"You have 2 quirks?" Todoroki questioned.

Kirby didn't answer. Instead he shot Ice Breath from his mouth, slowly freezing Todoroki.

"I won't let you." he said as he tried to melt the Ice using his fire but Kirby was already wrapping the capture tape around him.

"KIRBY IS THE WINNER!" Kanjo announced.

"Poyo, Poyo!" Kirby said as he jumped up and down happily.

**(Silence)**

When the two got back, everyone started bombarding Kirby with questions.

"HOW DO YOU HAVE TWO QUIRKS?" Bakugo screamed in Kirby's face.

"Poyo…?" Kirby put his nub hand on his non-existent chin.

"Kirby doesn't know what you all are saying," Kanjo said

"How come?" Iida asked.

"Because, Kirby is only a Baby." Kanjo replied.

"A-a-a baby?" Bakugo stuttered.

Kirby poyo'd happily.

"If hes a baby, then what on earth is he doing in high school?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Correction he is a Baby in his species years." Kanjo explained. "In human years, he's actually 2,000 years old."

Everyone was silent with their jaws hanging open. Kirby let out a Big Yawn. "So technically, Kirby is old enough to go to high school." Kanjo finished. "Anyway, great job today everyone, you all are dismissed."

**Play BNHA OST U.A. Corridors**

As everyone walked outside of school, Todoroki glanced at the pink puffball before walking home, Midoriya finished scribbling in his notebook and muttering to himself before closing it and he headed home. "See you tomorrow Kirby!" Midoriya said before running off into the distance.

Then there was Bakugo, who was still stuttering about how Kirby is only an infant. He looked at Kirby for a long moment before snapping out of it.

"Tch, not that big of a deal." The blondie said. "Baby or not, if you get in my way, your dead, you got that Bubblegum?"

"B… B…" Kirby was trying to say something.

"Yes, Bubblegum, that's you!" Bakugo said

"Ba...Ba…" Kirby was still trying to say something.

"WHAT, WHAT IS IT?!" Bakugo yelled.

"Bakugo!" Kirby said finally.

Bakugo's heart felt like it had been put in a Microwave.

"Aw, I think he likes you Bakugo!" Kirishima said from behind.

"Sh-Shut up!" Bakugo said, his cheeks a bright red. Bakugo then turned and left for home.

"See ya, Kirby" Kirishima said.

"Baaaiii!" Kirby said while waving with his nub arm. Both of them turned and headed home.

**I've changed my mind, like I said before at the very beginning, I will introduce the characters and their quirks as the story goes. Also, Kirby can make friends with just about anyone, Even Bakugo! Another thing I forgot to mention was spoilers for my hero academia. I know it's kind of too late now, but better late than never! One more thing, let me know what you guys thought of Iida vs Sonic and Kirby vs Todoroki!**

**Next stop, USJ Arc.**

**Farewell for now!**


	7. UA Infiltration

**Welcome Back!**

**Carloshbaroni: GUH-HUH!**

**Dante Watterson: Glad you like it.**

**In this chapter, the characters get to know each other more.**

**Enjoy!**

**Play Persona 5 OST Butterfly Kiss**

It was morning. Kanjo slowly but surely got up out of his bed. He looked to the other side of the room to see Aizawa wasn't there, instead there was a note.

"I already left for school, get ready. -Aizawa." Kanjo read aloud.

While he ate his breakfast, Kanjo thought about what was happening today. He was going to have his class vote on a class president and vice president. They were also going to go to some place called the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or USJ for short. That was a place where the students can practice rescue training. They were going there tomorrow.

Kanjo also wondered if everyone is still surprised about Kirby, about him being so talented, for a baby that is.

When Kanjo arrived at school, he saw the strangest thing.

Bakugo was holding Kirby. Kirishima and Uraraka were with him.

"C'mon man, let me hold him!" Kirishima complained.

"Yeah, I wanna hold Kirby too!" Uraraka added.

"NO, GO AWAY!" Bakugo barked at them.

"Poyo." Kirby said.

"Ahem." Kanjo cleared his throat, which made the four turn to him. "Mr. Bakugo, Kirby needs to get to class and so do you three."

"Hmph, fine…" Bakugo said with a sour look. He then put Kirby on the ground and walked to class. Kirby went to his class as well.

"Good luck today you two." Kanjo said to Uraraka and Kirishima before walking to his classroom.

"Thanks." Kirishima said before he and Uraraka went to their classroom.

**Play Super Smash Bros Ultimate OST Trophy Gallery (Brawl)**

When Kanjo entered the classroom, a calm mood filled the air. Blossom, Ren, a boy named Steven, and a girl named Weiss were quietly reading. Sans was making puns, which Yang laughed at, but Ruby, a girl named Blake, and a Boy named Sora all made disgusting faces. Everyone else was either staying silent or chatting with one another.

"Good Morning, everyone!" Kanjo said. "Please take your seats."

Everyone said "Good Morning" at the same time and then went to their seats.

**(Silence)**

"Today, you all will be voting on a class president and vice president."

"Please vote for someone other than yourself." Kanjo then passed out small pieces of paper for people to write on. "The person with the most votes will be class president and the person that comes second place will be vice president. Pick the person you think is best for the role, OTHER THAN YOURSELF." Kanjo finished.

5 minutes passed and everyone was done voting, they turned their vote in to Kanjo. There was an even number of votes due to the fact that Kirby didn't vote at all. All he did was that he drew a picture, meaning that his vote did not count. Kanjo tallied them up.

"The person with the most votes is… Blossom Utonium." Kanjo Announced.

There were a few disappointed looks from a few people. "I humbly accept this role." Blossom said.

"The Vice President will be...Ruby Rose." Kanjo said.

"Huh? Why Me?" Ruby said, pointing to herself.

"you're a good leader rubes'" Sans said. "i don't know about you, but i think that's a good quality for a president."

"He's right, sis." Yang said.

"If you can lead Yang, Weiss, and I, then with the help of Blossom, you can definitely lead this class." Blake added.

Weiss was silent, but nodded.

"Okay then, I accept!" Ruby said with a proud grin.

"Then it's decided, Blossom is our president and Ruby is our vice president." Kanjo announced.

Until lunch, the class did math with Pro Hero Ectoplasm and History with Pro Hero Midnight. Midnight had an...interesting way of teaching. Ectoplasm's quirk was to make clones of himself out of ectoplasm. He used that for teaching Math. Then it was Lunch time.

Hagakure, Mina, Kirishima, Kaminari, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Bakugo all sat with Kirby, who had a giant stack of cookies that he shared with everyone. The ones that Kirby didn't share, were already long gone in his stomach. Kirby sat in Bakugo's lap.

Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, Adrien, Marinette, Sora, a boy named Danny, and Ren all sat together and talked about their lives, quirks and how they worked, etc.

Todoroki was planning on Sitting alone, but Sonic, Sans, and Mario wouldn't stop following him, so he gave up and let them sit with him.

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Yaoyorozu, Jiro, Tsuyu, and Inkling all sat together and discussed who got president and vice president.

Steve, Steven, Cuphead, Mineta, Aoyama, Sato, Tokoyami, Sero, Shoji, and Koda all sat together.

**Play BNHA OST Hero A**

At Midoriya's table Iida was telling his story. "You see, the Iidas have been pro heroes for generations." Iida stated. "It runs in our blood."

"WHAT!? THAT'S AWESOME!" Midoriya, Uraraka, Danny, Marinette, Adrien, and Sora said at the same time. Ren was silent.

"Are you all familiar with the Turbo hero Ingenium." Iida asked.

"I know all about him!" Midoriya said, "He's a super popular pro with 65 sidekicks working alongside him at his tokyo agency. W-Wait, don't tell me…"

"He's my Elder Brother!" Iida said with a proud look on his face.

"Wow, your family is famous!" Marinette said with awe.

"I can't believe it!" Danny said with the same look of awe.

**Play Persona 5 OST Collapse of Lust**

Before Iida could continue, the school alarm rang, meaning that someone had infiltrated the school, the speaker told everyone to evacuate in an orderly fashion, but everyone evacuated in a disorganized and crowded fashion.

"Why is it so crowded!?" Sora asked

"That's what I want to know!" Midoriya added

"You think people would be more calm about this kind of stuff." Adrien remarked.

"Wait a minute…" Iida said looking to his right, he saw a bunch of reporters and people with cameras and microphones outside. "It's just the media!"

"How are we going to let everyone know that?" Ren said, "I doubt they'll listen."

Just then, an Idea popped into Iida's head. "I got it! Uraraka, use your quirk in me!" he said, holding his hand out to Uraraka. It was hard because of the crowd, but she managed to touch his hand, making him float. Iida then used his quirk to boost himself through the air, spinning. He then stopped at the end of the hall, on top of the doorway that led outside.

**(Silence)**

"Everyone, there is no need to be alarmed. It is just the media outside!" Iida announced.

"He's right!" Danny said "there they are outside!"

"U.A. is one of the best hero high schools in the world. We must be the greatest example of ourselves." Iida continued. "Please calmly make your way back to the cafeteria."

Everyone did just as Iida told them to do.

Iida then got down from the top of the doorway. "nice move, iida." Sans said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't get picked as class president." Bubbles added. "Not that Midoriya isn't good." she said, waving her arms, not meaning to offend midoriya.

"It's okay Bubbles." Midoriya said, brushing it off.

After about 15 more minutes, lunch was over and everyone made their way back to class.

**Play Persona 5 OST Tension**

Meanwhile, outside the school, Kanjo, Aizawa, Present Mic, Midnight, All Might, and Nezu were outside and saw that most of the U.A. barrier had disintegrated.

"It's disintegrated." Midnight said, "that would mean…"

"That someone actually did manage to infiltrate U.A." Kanjo finished her sentence.

"Do ya think a reporter might have done it?" Present Mic asked.

"That's not possible," Nezu said. "It had to have been some element of evil. I wonder if… it was… a declaration of war."

**This chapter was kind of short but don't worry, I don't plan on making anymore chapters short like this one. Also let me know who in 1-F would get along with in 1-A. I would very much like to hear all of your opinions. Next time, both classes will be taking a field trip to the USJ.**

**Until next time, **

**Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!**


	8. USJ Incident

**One quick note before we start, I wanna say that I also do not own Super Smash Bros Ultimate. I wanted to say that because I use music from the game.**

**Enjoy!**

**Play Super Smash Bros Ultimate OST Outdoors at 7:00 PM**

It was another normal morning for Kanjo. Aizawa left without him, again. He ate what he had for breakfast yesterday and set off.

It was very peaceful this morning, birds were singing, flowers were blooming. He also ran into Sans on the way to school.

"Good Morning, Sans," Kanjo greeted the skeleton.

"heya mr. fuyumaki," The skeleton greeted back.

"I'm surprised you aren't taking one of your 'shortcuts' this morning," Kanjo teased.

"yeah well, i guess i just wanted to look at some scenery on the way to school," Sans replied. "oh, that reminds me, what will we be doing today?"

Kanjo let out a small chuckle, "You'll see, Mr. Skellon."

When Kanjo and Sans came up to the school gate, they saw Bakugo with Kirby on top of his head, this time Iida and Kaminari were with him.

"WEEEE!" Kirby said with his nub hands in the air. Bakugo didn't say anything.

"Wow, Kirby really likes you Bakugo!" Kaminari said.

"Indeed, I wonder what made Kirby instantly attached to you," Iida added. "However, we need to get to class and so does Kirby."

"I'LL BRING HIM TO HIS CLASS!" Bakugo barked.

"How nice of you Bakugo." Kanjo said walking up to them.

Bakugo was silent as he walked inside with Kirby on his head. "Poyo!" Kirby said

"See you Mr. Fuyumaki!" Kaminari said.

"You too Kaminari." Kanjo replied before walking to class

**Play BNHA OST UA Corridors**

Everyone was already in their seats as soon as Kanjo entered the room.

"Good Morning class." Kanjo greeted everyone.

"GOOD MORNING." The whole class replied.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"We have an exciting day planned for today." Kanjo said. "Today we are going on a FIELD TRIP." Kanjo revealed.

Small chatter filled the room along with looks of interest and excitement.

Once everyone calmed down, Kanjo continued. "Today, we will be going to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for short. There, we will be practicing rescue training with 1-A. Why do we do so many activities with 1-A? You can ask the writer of the fic." Kanjo said.

"Poyo?" Kirby said with a confused look on his face.

"Don't worry about it, Kirby," Sonic said.

"The USJ is a training area designed to simulate any kind of natural Disaster, From earthquakes to tornados, any disaster simulation will probably be there." Kanjo stated. "Now then, change into your hero costumes, and meet Aizawa and I out front where the bus will be waiting."

**Play BNHA OST My Hero Academia**

Kanjo walked out to see Aizawa and his class waiting. He also saw that Midoriya wasn't in his hero costume. Instead he was in his U.A. Uniform with a belt, gloves, and a mask.

"What happened to your Hero costume Midoriya?" Kanjo asked

"When I was fighting Yang during the battle trial she shot a few holes in my suit with her gauntlets," Midoriya explained. "So the school is stitching it up for me."

"I see, well Aizawa and I will wait on the Bus," Kanjo said, "You guys can wait for 1-F while we get things ready."

Kirby was the first one out because he had no hero costume. He instantly jumped into Bakugo's arms. "Poyo!"

"K-Kacchan?" Midoriya asked.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT DEKU?" Bakugo screamed in his face.

"C-Can I hold Kirby?" Midoriya said.

"Yeah, I want to hold him too!" Uraraka added.

Bakugo didn't say anything. But, looking away from Midoriya, he handed Kirby over to him. Midoriya's gloves were kind of on the large side, which made plenty of room for Kirby. Kirby then snuggled up to Midoriya, making him blush.

"Aw, Midoriya you're so lucky." Mina said

Midoriya chuckled before handing Kirby over to Uraraka. But, when Uraraka touched Kirby, she accidently made him float. Luckily, Uraraka brought him back down by saying "Release" Making Kirby land on his feet on the ground.

The rest of 1-F finally came out.

Iida blew a whistle, "Gather round class 1-A and 1-F!" Iida announced. "Using your student numbers, form two neat lines so we can load the Bus efficiently." He said before blowing the whistle again.

"You heard him, everyone," Blossom said. "Let's go!"

"Iida and Blossom are kicking it into high gear, huh?" Midoriya said with a sweat drop on his face.

Everyone then Boarded the bus and set off to USJ.

**(Silence)**

Iida had a down look on his face. "This open Layout ruined my boarding strategy." He said referring to how the seats on the bus were organized.

"Iida, you really need to chill," Yang said who was sitting next to him.

Midoriya, Tsuyu, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Kirby were all having a conversation.

"Sure, but Bakugo's always angry so he'll never be that popular." Tsuyu said

Bakugo burst from his chair, "WHAT DID YOU SAY? I'LL KICK YOUR-" Bakugo didn't finish when he remembered Kirby was with him.

"You see?" Tsuyu said.

"You know, we basically just met you, so it's kind of telling that your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage." Kaminari teased.

"YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THE DAY YOU APPLIED TO THIS SCHOOL YOU LOSER!" Bakugo yelled.

When they arrived at USJ, Pro hero Thirteen was waiting for them.

"WOAH, It's the space hero, Thirteen!" Midoriya said.

"I love thirteen!" Uraraka added

"Let's hurry up and get this lesson started," Thirteen said guiding them into the giant dome.

"Looking forward to working with you!" Everyone said at the same time.

Once they went inside, everyone was amazed. It was HUGE. Like Kanjo said, there were many different zones that resembled natural disasters.

"This is a training ground that I made with different types of accidents and disasters.

Everyone looked around in amazement and wonder.

"Poyo…" Kirby said in awe.

"All right then, first-" Aizawa was cut off by the sound of thunder cackling. The lights shut down making it kind of dark.

"Huh? What's going on?" Aizawa asked.

**Play BNHA OST Villains**

"Uh, Aizawa…?" Kanjo said, pointing to the middle of USJ. There was a black and purple portal appearing in the middle. Kanjo could see yellow, glowing eyes from the portal before it exploded, sending darkness everywhere. A man stepped out of the portal. He had dusty, light blue hair and he had hands all over his upper body. His piercing gaze met Kanjo's. Kanjo knew who they were instantly.

"Who are they?" Blake asked

"Villains." Aizawa

"V-V-Villains!?" Bubbles asked.

"Mama Mia! Those are-a villains?" Mario asked with a worried tone in his Italian Voice.

"What are they doing here?" Adrien asked.

"Everyone, stay together and don't go anywhere!" Kanjo said.

"Thirteen, Protect the students," Aizawa ordered.

Thirteen nodded "Right."

Aizawa put on his goggles and ran down the stairs. Kanjo put his hood over his head and followed Aizawa.

After the man with hands all over his upper body stepped out, a bunch of villains followed. There were TONS of them. Almost looked like an army. The purple portal the turned into what looked like a man.

"Thirteen and Eraserhead, Huh?" The mist villain said. He then noticed Kanjo.

"Huh? Kuroguri, who's that?" The man with hands all over him asked the purple mist man, whose name was Kuroguri.

"I don't know, Tomura Shigaraki." Kuroguri said

"The trespassing the other day was the work of these scumbags, huh?"

"Where is he?" Shigaraki asked

"Teacher, what about the sensors?" Blossom asked Thirteen.

"We have them, of course, but…I would have gotten something if someone entered the USJ."

"Maybe a villain with a quirk that can short them out did that." Todoroki said. "This surprise attack was carefully planned with some sort of goal in mind."

"I will start the evacuation," Thirteen said. "Kaminari, try contacting the school with your quirk."

"Yessir" Kaminari replied.

**Play BNHA OST Berserk Battle**

Once Kanjo and Aizawa landed at the bottom of the stairs, villains immediately tried to attack them, but Aizawa cancelled out their quirks making it easy for both of them to fight back.

Kanjo was in a determined mood, making his speed increase. He was knocking out villains left and right. Same thing with Aizawa. Kanjo then noticed that the purple mist guy was gone. While fighting villains, he looked around until he saw Kuroguri at the top of the stairs where all of the students and thirteen were.

"Oh No!" Kanjo thought. "I let the mist guy get away!"

Aizawa was fighting Shigaraki. The villain tried to grab Aizawa, but Aizawa dodged and Shigaraki got Elbowed in the stomach. However, Shigaraki touched Aizawa's elbow, revealing his quirk to be **Decay.** Aizawa's elbow was crumbling like a cookie being crushed.

"Don't push yourself, EraserHead." Shigaraki said.

Kanjo wanted to help out, but he was too busy taking care of the other villains. Luckily, Aizawa pushed Shigaraki away before dealing with other villains that were trying to attack him.

Meanwhile, Kuroguri was warping everyone to random places in the USJ. "We are the League of Villains. We have come to destroy the Symbol of Peace, All Might." He said before warping only some people.

**(Silence)**

Midoriya was warped to the shipwreck zone. He fell into the water.

"Huh? What happened?" He thought before turning to see a shark villain coming at him. Luckily Tsuyu was there and kicked him away and brought Midoriya and Mineta, who she was also holding, out of the water and onto the boat that was in the zone. Sora, Ren, and Inkling were waiting on the boat as well.

**Play Persona 5 OST King, Queen, and Slave**

"You saved my life Asui." Midoriya said as the frog girl climbed the boat.

"Call me Tsu." She replied

"What happened out there?" Sora asked. "How did the villains know we were going to be here?"

Midoriya thought for a moment. His eyes then widened. "That alarm that rang during school, you don't think that…?"

"Someone actually did break in," Ren Said.

"They must have gotten the school files while all of us were in the cafeteria." Midoriya explained. "The teachers were busy trying to get the teacher of school grounds. That means that they've been waiting for the perfect time to attack."

"They also said something about wanting to kill All Might." Sora added

"We should probably worry more about not getting tortured to death." Inkling said. "Otherwise we might not survive long enough to see All Might again. And even if he does show up, there is no telling if he'll make it out alive or not."

Mineta looked like he had seen a ghost. "No, the pros are gonna save us right?!" Mineta said as he was freaking out.

"Asui might be right." Midoriya thought. "If they're here for All Might, they may have a way to defeat him. They wouldn't have planned this attack if they didn't. But why him out of all the heroes?"

"If they can beat him, then we have to stop whatever it is these bad guys are planning." Midoriya said, "We have to work together and keep All Might safe. No one at U.A. knows what is happening. This is up to us. Let's be Heroes!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Mineta retorted. "The best thing to do would be to wait for a pro to come and save us."

"Think about it, all the villains are waiting in the water, they aren't attacking us." Midoriya explained.

"Oh, I get it." Ren said."They probably don't know what our quirks are, right?"

"Right" Midoriya nodded. "So for all they know, the six of us could be super powerful. Now, I know I saw all of your quirks during the battle trial but can you guys remind me what they are again?"

"I can do pretty much anything a frog can," Asui said, "I can jump high, cling to walls, and then there is my tongue which can stick out about 20 meters. I can also spit out my stomach so I can clean it, but that isn't useful right now."

"I have my super strength, but it comes at a price." Midoriya said. "Once I use it, I'm pretty much out of commision. Until I learn to control it, my bones will break every time I use it."

"My quirk is to summon things, like this," Sora said as he held his hand out. A giant Key then appeared in his hand. "With the KeyBlade, I can cast fire spells, water spells, thunder spells, Ice Spells, Wind Spells, and even healing spells." Sora explained. "I can also use it as a sword of course."

Midoriya looked at the KeyBlade in awe before turning to Inkling. "What about you, Inkling?"

"I can splat Ink on the ground with my splattershot, turn into a squid, and swim through the ink." Inkling said. "I can also change the color of my Ink whenever I want. But it can be easily washed away with water. I can also swim in water faster in my squid form."

"My quirk is called **Persona**," Ren said. "In short, it's kind of like Tokoyami's quirk, except I can summon many different Personas. They each have many different abilities. I can only call upon one Persona at a time, though."

"I've got these sticky balls," Mineta said, popping one off of his head. "Their strength varies depending on how I'm feeling, they might stick to something for a whole day. Oh, and I don't stick to them, I just bounce right off them.

The other 5 looked at him. Tears swelled up in Mineta's eyes. "DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, THIS IS WHY I SAID WE SHOULD WAIT FOR THE REAL HEROES!"

**Play Persona 5 OST Last Surprise**

Just then, a huge wave of water crashed into the boat. Mineta threw a few of his pop-off balls into the water by accident. He was freaking out.

"Mineta, you gotta calm down!" Midoriya said

"Guess the villains got tired of waiting," Asui said.

Mineta was crying a fountain. "WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIEEEE!" Mineta complained and panicked.

Midoriya then noticed that the villains were afraid of touching Mineta's Pop-Off Balls. Midoriya

Then had an idea. "Ren, distract them for me!" he said.

"Why? What are you-" Ren then realized what he was doing. "Oh, I see... I'm On it!" Ren said before jumping into the air. "Come, ARSENE!"

**(Wait for it)**

**Ren Amamiya **

**Quirk: Persona**

**Ren can summon a persona to help him fight. He can only summon one at a time. He can summon many different Personas with many different abilities.**

The villains tried to attack Ren, but he dodged it.

"Wait for my signal," Midoriya said to Mineta and Asui. Asui nodded before she saw Midoriya jump into the air as well.

"Take this! DELAWARE SSSMMMAAASSSHHH!" Midoriya yelled as he flicked his finger towards the water, making a whirlpool. "Now, Tsu!"

Asui, with Mineta in her arms, Jumped into the air. The frog girl then grabbed Midoriya with her longue tongue. Mineta then threw A LOT pop-off balls into the whirlpool making them stick to the villains. The three of them landed on dry land.

Ren used "Wings of Rebellion" to fly over to dry land. Sora, with Inkling holding onto him, used his flowmotion to get to dry land. Mineta was kissing the ground. The six of them then turned to see Kanjo and Aizawa finishing off some more of the villains. All that was left was Shigaraki, Kuroguri, and one other.

**(Silence)**

"Isn't this too different from your original Job?" Shigaraki asked as Aizawa was taking care of other villains. "By the way, hero…I'm not the last boss".

Just then, a very tall and buff villain stood over Aizawa. He looked like a bird with that beak of his. His brain was exposed and he was also wearing ripped shorts. He then did beat up Aizawa with his Goggles flying off and blood flying everywhere. Kanjo tried to stop the villain (whose name was Nomu), only for the villain to grab his arm and break it. Nomu then threw Kanjo on the ground.

Just then, as if it were a Miracle, the front door to USJ Bursted open. Everyone looked to see All Might, who had an intimidating look on his face.

"WE'RE SAVED!" Mineta yelled with happiness.

Shigaraki smiled. "Looks like we're getting a continue."

All Might blitzed down the steps and instantly knocked out the remaining villains.

Just then Todoroki, Bakugou, Kirishima, and Kirby came out of nowhere.

"Everyone, go to the top of the stairs," All Might said, "Watch a pro hero at work."

Kanjo and Aizawa were taken up the stairs by Hagakure and Kaminari.

"Let's clear this level and go home." Shigaraki said, running at Midoriya (Who stayed behind), Bakugo, Kirishima, Todoroki and Kirby.

**Play BNHA OST You Say Run**

"I'm afraid that I only have a minute left in this form." All Might thought, "My power is declining faster than I thought it would. Even so, I have to stop these villains."

The other 5 noticed Shigaraki running towards them. "Heads up, we're fightin' after all." Kirishima said.

"Oh," Kirby said while getting into a battle stance.

"Because, I am...THE WORLDS SYMBOL OF PEACE AND JUSTICE!" All Might said aloud before running at Nomu.

Shigaraki had a surprised look on his face. As did Midoriya.

Nomu and All Might's punches collided with each other, which sent out a huge burst of wind that sent everyone skidding back. (Excluding All Might and Nomu).

"Weren't you listening? One of his powers is shock absorption," Shigaraki said.

"Yeah, What about it?" All Might said before having another fist fight with Nomu. Each punch collided. Both were punching really fast.

"Woah, he's gonna fight that brain guy, head on?" Midoriya said trying not to get blown back by the wind.

"Woah, they're...so fast," Kirishima said, also trying not to get blown back.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"No, I can't get near them," Kurguri said while trying to help out Nomu.

"He said your quirk was shock absorption, not nullification," All Might said while fighting Nomu. "That means there's a limit to what you can take right?" All Might was actually starting to land some hits on Nomu. Nomu then hit All Might's weak spot (the left side of his torso), but All Might still kept going. "If you were really made to fight me, big guy, If you can really withstand me going at 100% of my power," Shigaraki had a scared and surprised look on his face. "Then, I will just have to go beyond that and force you to surrender!" All Might continued, still while fighting Nomu.

Everyone looked in shock and in amazement as All Might was actually winning. Every single one of those punches were more than 100% percent of his power. He was also giving it his all, even though he was injured.

All Might then punched Nomu, sending him flying. "A real hero,...Will always find a way for Justice to be served!" All Might said as he wrestled with Nomu in the air before throwing him back on the ground.

"Now for a Lesson, you may have heard these words before, but I'll teach you what they really mean." All Might said while winding up his final attack.

"GO BEYOND, PLUS UUUUULLLLLTTTTTRRRRRAAAAA!" All Might yelled as Nomu was sent flying through the ceiling and into the sky.

All around USJ, everyone felt the explosion from the ceiling break.

Tokoyami, Koda, and Steve were in the Landslide Zone. "What's happening? Everything is shaking!" Tokoyami said. Koda and Steve were looking around, both silent, but surprised.

Ojiro, Mario, and Blake were in the Fire Zone. "What was-a that?" Mario asked.

"I don't know." Ojiro replied.

Back at the top of the stairs, everyone that didn't get warped saw Nomu crash through the ceiling. Shoji was holding Aizawa and Adrien and Ren were helping Kanjo standup. Sato and Sero were holding Thirteen, who got hurt from fighting Kuroguri earlier.

"Did a villain just fly by?" Steven asked. "Or am I going crazy?"

"It was that brain dude…" Sato said.

"Such power." Ren added.

"That's All Might for you, Mr. Amamiya," Kanjo said.

"Yeah, that's why he's the coolest hero of all time!" Mineta said "WHOO HOO!"

"Ribbit Ribbit," Tsu said before smiling at Uraraka and Mina.

"That was like the finishing move in a video game," Kirishima said. "He beat the shock absorption right out of him! I've never seen brute strength like that before."

"Imagine having power like that. He must have been punching that monster so fast he couldn't regenerate." Bakugo said.

"Poyo…" Kirby added

"He did it." Midoriya said, looking over to where the smoke was clearing

**(Silence)**

"I really have gotten weaker," All Might said. "Back in my hayday, 5 hits would have been enough to take that guy out. But, today it took more than 300 mighty blows." He then turned to Shigaraki and Kuroguri. "You've been bested villains."Shigaraki was shaking with anger. "Surrender. We all want to get this over with quickly."

"...He cheated." Shigaraki said quietly. He scratched his neck violently. "He CHEATED!" he yelled before he told Kuroguri to make a Portal to their base. That was all Shigaraki said before he and Kuroguri disappeared.

The USJ incident left a huge mark that day. Everyone was safe at home, with their family and loved ones. Kanjo, Aizawa, and thirteen were taken to the Hospital.

Thirteen had a giant hole in her back, Kanjo just had a broken arm, and words can't even BEGIN to describe what Aizawa's injuries were.

Though it at first didn't seem like it, Today was yet another close call.

"**Man, what a chapter! Don't really have much to say except that I'm excited about the UA Sports Festival.**

**Until next time,**

**GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!**


	9. Training

**Welcome Back! **

**It's time for the UA Sports Festival Arc! Enjoy!**

**Play BNHA OST U.A. Corridors**

Kanjo and Aizawa woke up in a hospital bed this morning. The doctor said that Kanjo just had a Broken arm, but Aizawa had injuries all over. The doctor said that they just need to wrap their injuries in bandages and they were okay to leave. Kanjo had an arm cast on his arm, while Aizawa was covered all over his body.

Kanjo laughed. "Heh heh, you look like a mummy." Kanjo teased.

"Shut up," Aizawa said.

"So, the Sports Festival," Kanjo said. "What will we be doing?"

"You, Me, and Present Mic will be in the commentator booth." Aizawa replied.

"Cool! I've always wanted to be a commentator on something like this."

They were coming up to their classes. "See you later," Aizawa said.

"Have fun in your pyramid." Kanjo teased once again. Aizawa was silent as he entered his class room and Kanjo went to his.

When Kanjo entered the class room, his students swarmed him.

"Mr. Fuyumaki!" Blossom said.

"You're okay!" Ruby said

"You guys should see Mr. Aizawa," Kanjo said before letting out a small chuckle. "But, you all must remain focused."

"huh? why's that?" Sans asked

"We're not gonna fight more villains, are we?" Bubbles said with a worried face.

**(Silence)**

"...The UA Sports Festival." Kanjo said.

"THE UA SPORTS FESTIVAL!?" the whole class said.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of that," Blake said.

"Every single Freshman in UA will be competing. It's basically like the olympics," Kanjo explained. "Every single one of you and people in the other classes will compete, However there can only be one winner."

Everyone had a determined look on their faces.

"You will get this chance to show off what you can do as pro heroes will be watching." Kanjo said.

Everyone grew even more determined, except for Sans, who looked like he was about to fall asleep.

Blossom raised her hand. "Yes, Blossom?"

"Wouldn't that be a perfect opportunity for the villains to attack again?" she asked.

"Yes, they could attack us when we are all in one place!" Weiss added.

"Apparently, this is a good way to show that the threat has been handled." Kanjo said. "That our school is safer than ever. Plus, they're beefing up security compared to past years."

Kanjo continued. "If everybody likes competition, there's only one event for it, the UA Sports Festival. After the event is over, you guys will go into internships, where you guys will be working with pro heroes for about a week."

Everyone then got an excited look on their faces. "If you all wanna be pros some day, this event could open a path for you. One chance a year, three chances in a lifetime. You guys DO NOT wanna miss out on this. That means that you better not slack off on your training." Kanjo finished.

"YESSIR!" Everyone said.

**Play Persona 5 OST Every days**

It was now Lunch time.

"Man, that villain stuff sucked, but I'm pumped for these games!" Kirishima said

"good show, and we're basically on the road to being pros." Sans said.

"This is-a why I'm-a here in the-a first place!" Mario added

"We have so few chances, we have to make the most of them." Tokoyami said.

"This is gonna be nuts, everyone is so excited!" Midoriya said.

"Well yeah! We enrolled in this school with the sole purpose of becoming heroes!" Iida said while doing a weird dance. "So naturally we are all getting fired up."

"Wow Iida, those are some pretty interesting moves," Sonic said.

"You have to be excited too, right Midoriya?" Iida said.

"Well yeah, of course I am. And also nervous…" Midoriya said.

"Deku, Iida…" said a voice. The two then turned to see Uraraka with a scary and determined face. "LET'S DO OUR BEST IN THE SPORTS FESTIVAL."

"Uraraka, what's up with your face?!" Midoriya said, a little frightened.

"Seriously, what's up? You're normally like the most laid back girl ever." Buttercup asked.

Mineta was about to say something, but tsu slapped him with her tongue, making him stay silent.

Uraraka then turned to everyone in the room, "EVERYONE, I'M GONNA DO MY BEST!" She yelled.

"POYO!" Kirby yelled, meaning the same thing.

**(Silence)**

During their free time Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, Adrien, Kirby, and Sans were walking down the hall. "Hey Sans, what's the reason you wanna be a hero?" Midoriya asked the skeleton.

"well, my story's not a happy one." Sans said. "I want to avenge my fallen friends and family." he said with a dark tone in his voice, his pupils fading making his eye sockets dark.

"HUH?! You mean to say that…" Iida said.

"You're friends and family are dead?" Midoriya said, worried.

Sans slowly nodded. "they were murdered in cold blood."

"Poyo!" Kirby said in a worried tone.

"By who?" Midoriya asked.

"by a kid with a knife." Sans replied, still in a dark tone.

"Your friends and family were murdered by a child!?" Adrien asked

"luckily, the kid's bein' held in captivity right now." Sans said.

"What was the kid's quirk?" Uraraka asked.

"basically, being able to go back in time, even in death." Sans said.

"WOAH! That would basically make them unstoppable!" Midoriya said.

"i'd rather not talk about it right now," Sans said, looking away.

"That's alright, If it's something personal, then we do not have to talk about it." Iida said.

"What about you, Uraraka?" Midoriya said trying to change the subject.

"For...Money," the gravity girl said, kind of embarrassed.

"Huh? For money?" Midoriya asked.

"I'm sorry if it sounds greedy," She said, even more embarrassed.

"Don't be." Adrien said. "You're trying to support your well being."

Midoriya nodded. "It's just kind of surprising is all."

"Poyo…" Kirby said.

Uraraka told her story, about how she needed money for her family, how her family owns a construction site and how her quirk could bring down costs a lot. How her family wanted her to "Achieve her own dream".

Just then out of nowhere, All Might came toward them, "YOUNG MIDORIYA, IS HERE!"

"Woah, All Might! What are you doing here?" Midoriya asked.

"Lunch," All Might said. "Wanna eat with me?" He said.

Uraraka fangirled out.

Midoriya then went to go eat with All Might. The other 5 went to go eat at the cafeteria.

While they were standing in Line, Uraraka said, "I wonder what All Might wanted with Deku?"

"I heard Midoriya saved All Might from a villain attack at USJ. Maybe that's what's up?" Adrien said.

"you guys remember what tsu said on the bus?" Sans asked. "she said that his quirk was similar to all might's, maybe it's 'cause of that?"

**Play Persona 5 OST Tension**

That afternoon, a bunch of other students were swarming Class 1-A and 1-F.

"Huh?! Why are all you guys here?" Uraraka asked

"Mama Mia! What's-a with the crowd?" Mario added.

"Do you students have some sort of business with our class?" Iida asked.

"you're blockin' the doorway." Sans said.

"I won't let you hold us hostage!" Mineta said.

"They're scouting out the competition, idiots," Bakugo said while walking out the door. "We're the two classes that survived a real villain attack. They want to see us with their own eyes."

"K-Kacchan…" Midoriya said, but Bakugo didn't listen.

Bakugo walked up to the other students and looked at them. "At least now you know what a future pro looks like," he said looking down on them. "Now move it, extras."

"You can't just call people extras just because you don't know who they are!" Iida scolded.

"So these are Classes 1-A and 1-F." Said a voice. The crowd moved out of the way to reveal a boy with purple hair.

"I heard you guys were impressive, but you just sound like a jerk." the purple haired boy said. "Is everyone in the hero course delusional? Or is it just you?"

Everyone in 1-A and 1-F were shaking their heads no.

"I'm sad to come here and find a bunch of ego maniacs." The purple haired boy said while scratching the back of his neck. "I wanted to be in the hero course, but like many others here, I was forced to pick a different track. Such is life."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said a voice from behind Bakugo. Everyone turned to see Sora coming up to the purple haired boy. "Ignore Bakugo, he can get a little over competitive at times. My class and 1-A would like to wish all of you good luck in the hero course, to be maybe even better than All Might someday." Sora said

The purple haired boy was silent before asking, "What's your name?"

"Sora." Sora replied

"Well then, Sora…" the purple haired boy said. "I'm Hitoshi Shinso, and I wish your class and 1-A luck too." he reached his hand out for a handshake, but didn't smile. Sora happily shook it before the crowd cleared and everyone got to go home.

"SORA, YOU'RE A LIFESAVER!" everyone said.

"Yeah, thanks for that, man!" Kirishima said.

"You just erased the targets on our backs!" Kaminari said.

"I didn't erase them." Sora said. "I just made them smaller. They are still going to go after us, but not as much as they were going to before."

"Sora's right," Iida said. "We still have to do our best, no matter what!"

"RIGHT!" Everyone said.

**Play BNHA OST Hero A**

For the Next two weeks, it was nothing but training for not only Classes 1-A and 1-F, but for everyone.

Sora was practicing spells from his KeyBlade.

Kirby was increasing the amount of time he could inhale.

Adrien was practicing with his cataclysm.

Marinette was making her Lucky Charm work when she wanted it to.

Ruby was seeing how long she could stay as a burst of Rose Petals.

Weiss was doing some parkour using her glyphs.

Blake was trying to create as many shadow clones as possible.

Yang was trying to see how long she can absorb the energy from attacks by being shot at by baseballs.

Danny was practicing his Ghost powers.

Blossom was trying to increase the amount of ice and fire breath she could blow from her mouth.

Bubbles was seeing how long she could scream for.

Buttercup was working on her aim for her laser eyes.

Steve was crafting many different items as fast as he could.

Cuphead was also practicing his aim with his Finger Guns.

Mario was increasing the amount of range he could throw Cappy.

Inkling was seeing what she could do without her splattershot.

Sonic was training with Kaminari, to help him get control over his electricity powers.

Sans was seeing how many bones and Gaster Blasters he could summon at the same time.

Rock was practicing with his Mega Buster.

Ren was practicing summoning his Personas.

Steven was having a spar with Aoyama.

And Kanjo was practicing commentating with Present Mic.

It will be one heck of a sports festival.

**ARE YOU READY FOR THE SPORTS FESTIVAL!? If you are, put in a review saying YYYYYEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH! Like the fic said, it will be one heck of a sports festival.**

**Until Next time,**

**GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!**


	10. Obstacle Race

**Sports Festival time. **

**Enjoy!**

**Play Cuphead OST Inkwell Isle One**

It was the morning of the Sports Festival. The stadium was PACKED with people. Kanjo, Aizawa, and Present Mic were waiting in the commentators booth. Class 1-A and 1-F were getting ready.

In 1-A's waiting room, Todoroki was declaring that he was going to win the tournament. Kirishima tried to calm him down, but failed.

"We're not here to make friends," Todoroki said before he was done talking.

Meanwhile in 1-F's waiting room, mostly everyone was getting ready.

Sans was just sleeping. Kirby was eating some food, fueling him up.

Sonic was tapping his foot impatiently. "C'mon, when's it gonna start?" the hedgehog asked.

**(Silence)**

"You have to have patience, Sonic," Weiss said.

"Yeah, they'll call us when they're ready for us." Adrien added

As if on cue, they heard Present Mic's voice on the speaker.

"HEY, MAKE SOME NOISE YOU SPORTS FANS!" He yelled into the mic.

"Finally!" Sonic said.

"Let's go, guys!" Marinette said as everyone left the room.

"I've only got one question before we start, ARE YOU READY!?" Present Mic said.

The crowd went wild. "Let me hear you scream as our competitors make their way to the grand stage!"

**Play Super Smash Bros Ultimate OST Main theme (E3 2018 version)**

"Here are the students from the hero course, Classes 1-A, 1-B, and 1-F!"

The 3 classes that were called made their way to the middle of the stadium.

"I-I'm so nervous!" Bubbles said

"It's okay bubs, Bloss and I are with ya," Buttercup said encouragingly.

"NEXT UP, GENERAL STUDIES, SUPPORT COURSE, AND BUSINESS COURSE."

As the classes were being called, a few people from 1-F recognized the purple haired guy out of general studies.

Everyone made their way to the main stage where Midnight was waiting.

**(Silence)**

"Uh, Someone should talk to Miss Midnight about what she's wearing." Kirishima said.

"Yeah, that costume should come with a warning." Sonic said.

"Is it really appropriate for a high school game?" Tokoyami asked.

Mineta gave a thumbs up, as Midnight continued.

"And now the introductory speech, Katsuki Bakugo!" Midnight announced.

"Huh? Bakugo's the first year rep?" Adrien asked.

"Guess he did get first place in the entrance exam." Kirishima said.

Everyone was silent, waiting for Bakugo to say something, until he said, "I just wanna say, I'm gonna win."

"I KNEW HE'D SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" 1-A and 1-F said.

The other student's were booing at him.

"Dang it, Bakugo!" Sora said. "I made the target's on our backs smaller and you just made them bigger again!"

"Not my fault that the rest of you are all stepping stones to my victory." Bakugo said while pointing a thumbs down at the rest of the students.

"I'm gonna crush this over confident jerk!" a boy in 1-B named TetsuTetsu said. "I'm gonna knock him down to size!"

"Without further ado, it's time for us to get started!" Midnight said as she pointed to a screen that was choosing the first activity. It landed on Obstacle Race.

"So it's gonna be an obstacle race." Midoriya said

"A race? Too easy," Sonic said with a smirk.

"As long as you don't leave the course, you are free to do whatever your heart desires!" Midnight said.

"That means no shortcuts for you, Bonehead!" Bakugo said to Sans, who didn't say anything back.

"Now then, take your places!" Midnight announced.

Everyone waited for the light to turn off, it did so.

"BEGIN!" Midnight said

Everyone tried to run through the tunnel, but since there were so many students, it got crowded.

**Play Super Mario Odyssey OST Jump Up, Super Star!**

A few students had a way to get through the crowd.

Todoroki used Ice to freeze mostly everyone. "Apologies." He said.

Bakugo used explosions to boost himself. "COME BACK HERE, ICYHOT!"

Little known to Bakugo, Kirby hitched a ride on his back.

Mario, Sonic, Sora, and Ren all jumped across the wall to get ahead.

Yaoyorozu created poles that extended her up, and then back down. "Nice trick, Todoroki!" she said.

Ruby used her quirk to get ahead.

Wiess formed glyphs to jump across and land on the ground.

Danny used his ghost powers to fly ahead.

Sans hopped on a Gaster Blaster and flew ahead.

Steve used some blocks to build his way ahead.

Kirishima used his quirk to break the ice on his leg, letting him get ahead.

Aoyama used his Navel Laser to boost himself through the air.

There were a few pink people in the crowd, who Cuphead parried off of.

Ojiro used his tail to boost himself.

Mina used her acid to glide across the ice.

Tokoyami flew using Dark Shadow.

Mineta threw a couple of his pop-off balls to bounce across the ice.

The powerpuff girls simply skated across.

Everyone else was having trouble getting across the ice.

The purple haired boy, whose name was Hitoshi Shinso and his quirk was to Brainwash people, was being carried by three people he brainwashed.

"I got to wait for the right time to show off my quirk!" Uraraka said.

"I've outsmarted you Todoroki!" Mineta said. "Here's my ultimate attack! Grape rus-" Mineta was cut off by being hit by a metal arm.

The robots from the entrance exam were standing in everyone's way.

"It's the robots from the entrance exam!" Midoriya cried.

"Uh oh, robots have shown up out of nowhere!' Kanjo commented.

"This is-a my time-a to show off-a my quirk!" Mario said as he threw his hat at one of the robots, possessing them.

**Mario Mario**

**Quirk: Cappy**

**When Mario throws his hat at an object or person, he BECOMES that object or person. When Mario is done, he jumps out of his victim's body, leaving them dizzy for about 5 minutes.**

The robot then had a Mario hat and a mustache. Mario then jumped out of the robot and ran ahead.

"This is a test on strength and strategy, It's ROBO INFERNO." Present Mic said.

"Are those the 0-point villains from the practical test?" Yang said, frightened.

"Where does the school even get the fundings for these things?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Robots too!?" Sonic said. "It's like this course was made for me." Sonic said as he instantly destroyed a few Robots.

"I wish they'd prepare something a little more challenging, especially since my dear old dad is watching." Todoroki said before shooting a giant ice wave toward one of the 0-pointers and running ahead.

Everyone was amazed at Todoroki's display. Some people tried to run through the frozen robot's legs. However, Todoroki froze them while they were off balance, causing them to fall and collapse. Sonic was fast enough to outrun it and catch up to Todoroki. Danny went right through it and Ruby used her quirk to get out of there as well.

"Todoroki's attack was offensive and defensive." Aizawa commented.

**Play Persona 3 OST Mass Destruction**

"PERSONA!" Ren yelled, summoning Arsene."EIHA!" He said while making Arsene shoot a ball of black and red fire towards 3 of the robots before running ahead.

Cuphead shot a charge shot at one of the robots, revealing his quirk.

**Cuphead Kettle**

**Quirk: Finger Gun**

**Cuphead can shoot tiny, laser-like projectiles at his opponents. There are 6 different types; Peashooter, Tracker, Lobber, Spreadshot, round-a-bout, and charge shot.**

Midoriya was wondering how he was going to get past the robots when he saw Sonic running back.

"Huh? Sonic? What are you-"

"Hop on this," Sonic said while putting a piece of one of the robots on the ground.

"You're...helping me?" Midoriya asked. "But what about-"

"Don't worry about it," Sonic said as Midoriya climbed on the metal chunk.

"Hang on tight!" He said before he blitzed off with Midoriya in tow, arriving at the next obstacle which was a giant chasm.

"Woah…" Midoriya said in awe. "That was a little too fast."

"Oh c'mon, I wasn't going that fast," Sonic said.

"How are we gonna get across this giant chasm?" Midoriya asked before Bakugo and a few others came up behind them.

"Outta my way, losers!" Bakugo said as he used his quirk to propel himself across.

Sonic smiled as he used his speed to throw Midoriya, who was still on the chunk of metal, across the chasm. "WOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Midoriya said as he hung on for dear life.

Sonic used his speed to hop across the small pillars that were sticking up. He arrived at the end seconds before Midoriya landed and Sonic dragged him on the metal chunk again.

**Play Escape from the city from Sonic Adventure 2**

The next obstacle was a minefield, which Todoroki and Bakugo with Kirby on his back were already almost across.

Sonic went even faster than before. By the time the mines exploded, Sonic was already across the field. Also putting him and Midoriya in first.

They finally arrived at the end where Sonic stopped and let Midoriya go on his own since the finish line was only a few steps ahead.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, We have a tie for first place!" Kanjo announced. "Sonic Hedgehog and Izuku Midoriya!"

The crowd went wild. Midoriya looked like he was about to cry.

"S-Sonic?" Midoriya said. Sonic looked at Midoriya. "Thank you."

"No prob'." the hedgehog replied.

"In second place, Todoroki!" Todoroki arrived with a somewhat angry look on his face.

"We have another Tie!" Kanjo said as Bakugo came up.

"HUH!? WHO TIED WITH ME?" Bakugo angrily asked before hearing a poyo. Kirby then revealed himself to be riding on Bakugo's back the entire race. "I thought my back felt heavier. YOU'RE GONNA REGRET DOING THAT, BUBBLEGUM!"

Kirby then blew a raspberry at Bakugo, which made him even more angry.

It would have been a close call, if Sonic hadn't helped Midoriya out.

**If you're wondering who moved on to the next round, everyone from 1-F did, that's for sure! Also, out of everyone that passed the obstacle course, (including 1-F) let me know who would make the best team of four for the Cavalry battle coming up.**

**Until next time,**

**Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!**


	11. Calvary Battle

**It's now time for the Cavalry Battle! Enjoy it!**

**Play Persona 5 OST Life Goes On**

"Would you look at that, Everyone from 1-F passed!" Kanjo announced.

"Same with everyone from 1-A and 1-B." Aizawa said

"Come now, you two. There's no need to brag." Present Mic said.

"Congrats to the top 63 students that advance to the next round!" Midnight said,"The next event will be...the Cavalry Battle!"

"Calvary Battle? I'm terrible at those…" Kaminari complained.

"This is a group event, I wonder how they'll split us up?" Blake said.

**(Silence)**

"Allow me to explain," Midnight said. "Each team will form groups of 2-4 people as they see fit. It replicates the rules of a playground game, but there is one difference. Each player will have an assigned amount of points based on your results from the obstacle course."

"Uh oh...that would mean…" Sonic said.

"And the point value for first place is...1,000,000!" Midnight said.

Sonic and Midoriya both went pale as piercing stares from everyone shot at them, knowing the both of them would be the number one targets.

"However, since there was a tie for first place between Midoriya and Sonic, both of them will have 500,000 points each. Same thing with the tie for 3rd place." Midnight said.

"Tch, so Kirby and I are sharing points," Bakugo said.

"Poyo." Kirby said.

"That's right, it's a chance for the bottom to overthrow the top!" Midnight said

**Play Persona 5 OST Tension**

"Another thing is that even if you lose your headband, you can still keep going to try and get it back or steal another one!" Midnight explained.

"So then it's anyone's game," Yaoyorozu said.

"Since 63 people passed, there will probably be 15-17 teams." Weiss added.

Steve was looking around nervously.

"Sounds hard." Aoyama said.

"So if you lose a headband, you have more time to keep going," Inkling said.

"I don't know, Inkling maybe we should hear the rules before we start strategizing." Tsu said.

"This is going to be rough," Midnight said. "You may use your quirks as much as you like. But, there are still rules. If your team falls on purpose then I'll slap you with a red card, you'll be disqualified!" A timer was then shown on the screen. "You have 15 minutes to build your teams. I recommend you get started."

**Play Super Smash Bros Ultimate OST Training**

A bunch of people started swarming Bakugo.

"You should team with me!" Sato said.

"No, you definitely want me by your side." Mina said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"I don't mean to beg, but please?" Aoyama said, still with a little bit of a stomach ache.

"Wait, remind me what your quirks are again. And your names." Bakugo said.

"You're kidding, we're your classmates." Mina said.

"Can you really be that self-centered?" Sato said.

"Poyo…" Kirby added.

"Hey! Bakugo!" Kirishima said coming up from behind him. "I already tried Todoroki but he's got a team. Let's team up!"

"Hey, dumbhair." Bakugo said with a bored tone.

"MY NAME IS KIRISHIMA!" Kirishima retorted.

During the 15 minutes given, everyone in 1-F easily and quickly formed their teams.

Team Danny (Danny, Adrien, Marinette, Ren)

Team Sonic (Sonic, Mario, Cuphead, Inkling)

Team Ruby (Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang)

Team Kirby (Kirby, Sans, Sora, Rock)

Team Blossom (Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup)

Team Steven (Steven and Steve)

The timer reached zero and it was time to Begin. "Oh goodie, it's time to get this party started!" Midnight said.

Aizawa was about to fall asleep.

"Hey, look alive!" Present Mic said, waking him up.

"After having 15 minutes of building teams and strategizing, it's time to get this show underway!" Kanjo announced.

"I see some unexpected student combinations." Aizawa commented.

**(Silence)**

"ARE YOU SPORTS FANS READY!?" Present Mic asked the audience who cheered in response.

"One final countdown before the game starts." Kanjo said. "3...2...1…"

"Begin!" Midnight announced

**Play Persona 5 Royal OST Take Over**

A lot of people were instantly going for Midoriya and his team (Midoriya, Uraraka, a girl named Mei Hatsume, and Tokoyami).

"Not even giving us a chance, eh?" Tokoyami said. "Make your choice Midoriya!"

"Uraraka, Hatsume! Watch your faces!" Midoriya said as he pressed a button, which made the jetpack he was wearing turn on. It made them fly into the air.

Meanwhile, Ruby's team was going for Todoroki's team (Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, Iida). "You're headband is mine, Todoroki!" Ruby said, reaching for his head, only to get her whole team shocked by Kaminari's lightning.

"No, yours is mine." Todoroki said while reaching for Ruby's headband. However, his hand went right through her, revealing her team to be one of Blake's Shadow clones.

"It's one of Blake's clones!" Yaoyorozu said.

The real team RWBY was getting chased by Tetsutetsu's team.

Bakugo's team was going for Steven's Team.

"DIE!" Bakugo said as he tried to grab Steven's headband, only for a shield to block it.

**Steven Quartz Universe**

**Quirk: Quartz Shield**

**Steven can summon any form of protection, from a shield to a giant bubble. He can only do so for about 5 minutes, though.**

Steve then crafted a fishing pole using sticks and string and used it to try and grab Bakugo's headband, but unfortunately didn't succeed.

**Steve Blockerson**

**Quirk: Craft**

**In short Steve can make anything out of anything. However, that "anything" can only be something from Minecraft. It should take at least 5 seconds for him to craft something.**

"NICE TRY, BLOCK HEAD!" Bakugo yelled.

Mineta's team (Mineta, Asui, and Shoji) was going for Blossom's team. Buttercup tried to shoot lasers from her eyes, but missed.

**Buttercup Utonium**

**Quirk: Laser Vision**

**Buttercup's quirk is pretty simple, normal laser vision. It hurts her eyes sometimes.**

"Let's try this!" Blossom said as she blew some of her ice breath, slowing down Mineta's team.

"R-R-R-Ribbit," Tsu said as frogs did not do well in the cold.

**Blossom Utonium**

**Quirk: Fire and Ice Breath**

**Basically like Todoroki's quirk except with her breath. She can only do this for a certain amount of time before she runs out of breath.**

Shoji almost slipped and crashed, but managed to keep his balance.

When Midoriya's team landed on the ground, the first team to get to them was Kirby's team, who were all riding on a giant Gaster Blaster.

"Poyo!" Kirby said as he tried to grab Midoriya's headband, only to be blocked by Dark Shadow.

Kirby then tried to inhale the headband. It almost flew off, but Midoriya caught it.

Hagakure's team accidently bumped into Blossom's team making both teams disqualified.

"Aw man…" Hagakure said with a disappointed look.

"Sorry about that." Blossom apologized.

"No, it was my fault." the invisible girl said. The two teams looked at each other before smiling.

"NO WAY!" Present Mic said. "We're only two minutes in and it's already a TOTAL FREE-FOR-ALL." Present Mic said. "And two teams have already been eliminated!"

Midoriya's team just used one of Hatsume's gadgets. "What do you think of my babies?" She asked Midoriya.

"Your babies are amazing Hatsume!" Midoriya replied. "We're sure to win with them!"

"Wow, thanks!" she said.

"I'm the one who's making them float…" Uraraka said to no one in particular.

"Hey Hagakure, where did your headband go?" Bubbles asked.

"HUH?!" She looked around and saw that it had been stolen by a boy named Neito Monoma and his team.

"That was easy." Monoma said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be so sure." said a voice. Monoma turned to see Danny and his team coming up behind them.

"Hm." Monoma used his copy quirk to copy Tsuburaba's quirk and blew an air wall to block Danny's team, only for Danny's hand to go through the wall and grab all of Monoma's headbands.

**Danny Fenton**

**Quirk: Ghost**

**Danny can basically do anything a ghost can, plus more! He can Fly, go through walls, become invisible and even shoot energy beams from his hands!**

"I'll take those." Danny said.

Monoma had a frown on his face.

"Okay everyone! Let's take a look at everyones points so far!" Kanjo announced as the screen showed the points.

"What's this? Other than team Midoriya, class 1-A isn't doing so hot!" Present Mic said. "Even Bakugo is losing!"

As soon as Bakugo heard that he threw a death stare at Danny's team.

"That blonde guy we just stole from must have had 1-A's headbands!" Ren told Danny.

"Yeah, We're winning so far!" Marinette added.

"COME BACK HERE!" Bakugo said as he and his team were running after Danny's team.

"Class 1-B and 1-F have made an unexpected showing, but who will get the two five hundred thousand points at the end? That is the real question, sports fans." Present Mic said.

Midoriya and Todoroki's team stared at each other. "I'll be taking that now." Todoroki said.

"I didn't think this confrontation would happen until later," Tokoyami said.

"The cavalry battle is only half way over, we can't quit now!" Midoriya said.

"Iida, forward, Yaoyorozu, be ready to defend us." Todoroki said. "Kaminari…"

"Oh I know what I gotta do." Kaminari said.

"Watch out, it's not just Todoroki who's after us!" Midoriya said as he saw teams from 1-B, 1-A, and1-F coming towards them.

"I hope you made something strong Yaoyorozu!" Kaminari said. "1.3 MILLION VOLTS!" Kaminari said as he shocked EVERYONE on the field except for Midoriya's team, thanks to Dark Shadow.

"Less than 6 minutes left, we have to make a move!" Todoroki said as he took a long stick that Yaoyorozu created and touched the ground with it, freezing everyone in place with his ice powers. "Sorry there's no other way."

**Play Persona 5 OST Will Power**

"Would you look at that!" Kanjo said. "Todoroki stopped almost everyone in their tracks!"

"He was surprised that people avoided his attack during the Obstacle course." Aizawa said. "Now that is strategy."

"Nice commentary!" Present Mic complimented Aizawa and Kanjo.

Todoroki stole headbands from a few 1-B teams and Steven's team, Making all of them have no points.

Hatsume's Jetpack was malfunctioning. "My Baby! Guess it needs some upgrades." She said

"They're too fast!" Uraraka said as Todoroki's team was catching up to them.

"Take care of them!" Tokoyami ordered Dark Shadow, but Yaoyorozu created a long rock to protect her and her team.

"Todoroki might freeze us!" Uraraka said.

"No, Kaminari's the one to fear." Tokoyami said as he was referring to how Dark Shadow was weak to light.

"I get it, Kaminari's electricity is our big problem!" Midoriya said.

"Dark Shadow is to timid in the light," Tokoyami said as Dark Shadow had a scared look on it's face.

Team Midoriya stopped at the arena boundary.

"Team Midoriya has nowhere left to run!" Present Mic said.

Midoriya looked to see team Todoroki and team Sonic coming at them. "But they have no idea that's the case right?" Midoriya said.

"I don't think so." Tokoyami said. "The only two people I've told this to is Koda and Steve back at USJ. Both of them are men of few words."

"Okay good deal, we can use that." Midoriya said.

Unfortunately, Todoroki got the 500,000 on Midoriya's head, thanks to Iida's _Recipro Burst_. Luckily, Tokoyami had dark shadow grab a 75 point headband before the cavalry battle was over.

"TIME'S UP!" Kanjo announced.

**(Silence)**

"And with that, the second round is officially over! Let's take a look at the results!" Present Mic said.

"In first place, Team Todoroki!"

"Second Place, Team Bakugo!"

"In third place is team Tetsute-, wait what? Team Shinso, when did they come back from the dead?"

"In fourth place, Team Midoriya!" Midoriya was crying a fountain.

"In fifth place, Team Ruby!" RWBY was jumping up and down in excitement.

"In sixth, team Danny!"

"In seventh place, Team Kirby!"

"And in eighth place, Team Sonic!"

"Phew! Close call." Sonic said.

"These 8 teams will advance on to the Final Round!" Kanjo said.

"Now then, let's take an hour lunch break before the afternoon festivities!" Present Mic announced.

**WHAT A SHOW! Next time, we will have a 32 PERSON TOURNAMENT! Strap in folks, we still got way more to go.**

**Until Next time,**

**GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!**


	12. Battle Tournament Part 1

**LET'S DO THIS! Get ready for the 32 Person Battle tournament!**

**Enjoy!**

**(Silence)**

During the Lunch break, Todoroki revealed to Midoriya that his dad was the number 2 pro hero, Endeavor. He also revealed that he would never use his fire powers to prove that he didn't need his father's power to win. He got his scar that was over his left eye by it being poured on by boiling water. Todoroki was also suspicious of Midoriya's connection with All Might, once again declaring that he will beat him and win the sports festival.

"Okay everyone! Let's move on to the FINAL ROUND!" Kanjo said. "For those of you that didn't advance, we have side games that you can participate in."

As soon as everyone was at the main stage, Midnight was about to say something until she saw Ojiro raise his hand. "Yes, Ojiro?"

"I would like to withdraw from the sports festival." Ojiro said.

"HUH?!" everyone said.

"I was being manipulated and not doing my best," Ojiro said. "I don't want to continue because of that."

"Ojiro, are sure?" Hagakure asked.

"Yeah, think of-a all of the-a opportunities-a." Mario added.

"Trust me guys, I'm doing this to save my dignity." Ojiro said. "Win for me, okay?"

A boy from 1-B named Nirengeki Shoda also requested to withdraw from the competition as he was being manipulated as well. Midnight accepted their withdrawal. A girl named Shiozaki and Tetsutetsu took their place.

"Okay, time to move on to the next round, which will be...A 1-on-1 fighting tournament!" Kanjo said.

"TRUST ME, YOU DON'T WANNA MISS THESE EPIC MATCHUPS!" Present Mic added.

"Come forward to draw lots," Midnight said. "After we draw, the matchups will be displayed on the screen."

Once everyone drew, the matchups were then displayed;

Ren Amamiya vs Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

Sans Skellon vs Fumikage Tokoyami

Eijiro Kirishima vs Danny Fenton

Tenya Iida vs Yang Xiao Long

Mei Hatsume vs Rock Light

Adrien Agreste vs Shoto Todoroki

Ruby Rose vs Ibara Shiozaki

Ochaco Uraraka vs Mario Mario

Weiss Schnee vs Mina Ashido

Denki Kaminari vs Kirby Star

Katsuki Bakugo vs Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Sonic Hedgehog vs Yuga Aoyama

Izuku Midoriya vs Blake Belladonna

Hitoshi Shinso vs Clementine Inkling

Cuphead Kettle vs Momo Yaoyorozu

Sora vs Hanta Sero

"HEY SPORTS FANS, ARE YOU READY?!" Present Mic said before the crowd went wild. "ALL RIGHT!"

"Our contestants are on their own now." Kanjo said. "Let's introduce the first two! It's the steel-hearted stealer ,Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu from 1-B!"

"And on the left, it's the Persona Powerhouse, Ren Amamiya from 1-F!" Present Mic said.

"Bring it on, Frizzy hair!" Tetsutetsu said.

"I will not hold back." Ren replied.

"The rules are simple, if you get your opponent out of the ring or immobilize them, you advance!" Present Mic said.

"However, if you get pushed out of the ring or get immobilized, you lose." Kanjo said.

"We have Recovery Girl waiting on standby, so don't be afraid to get dirty!" Present Mic explained.

"However, real heroes use their powers to throw villains in jail, not kill them." Kanjo said. "Luckily, we have pro hero Cementoss there to stop the fight if things get too rough."

"ARE BOTH COMPETITORS READY!?" Present Mic yelled. Ren adjusted his glasses and Tetsutetsu cracked his knuckles. "BEGIN!" Present Mic and Kanjo said at the same time.

**Play Persona 5 OST Life Will Change**

Tetsutetsu turned metal and ran towards Ren. "PREPARE YOURSELF, FRIZZY HAIR!"

"Come, IZANAGI!" Ren said, taking off his glasses, summoning a Persona called Izanagi.

"Woah, I've never seen that Persona before!" Midoriya said while watching in the stands with his classmates and 1-F. Since there wasn't enough stands for all of the classes, 1-A and 1-F had to share one.

"Interesting…" Monoma said.

Tetsutetsu tried to punch, but was blocked by Izanagi's spear. Ren then countered by electrocuting him and kicking him back.

"MAN, WHAT A COUNTER FROM AMAMIYA!" Present Mic said.

"Izanagi, return," Ren said, drawing back Izanagi. "Come out, Arsene!" Ren then summoned Arsene. "Dream Needle!" Arsene then shot three purple needles at Tetsutetsu. They did nothing since he was metal.

"Nice try!" Tetsutetsu said.

"Then how about this, SUKUNDA!" Ren said as Arsene slowed down Tetsutetsu's movements.

"Huh? Fuyumaki, what was that?" Aizawa asked.

"That move was called Sukunda." Kanjo explained. "It lowers the opponents agility for 3 minutes."

"Lowers my agility?!" Tetsutetsu said in surprise.

"Begone." Ren said as Arsene used cleave and knocked Tetsutetsu out of the arena, making Ren the victor.

"Tetsutetsu is out of bounds, Amamiya advances to the next round!" Midnight said.

**(Silence)**

"Return." Ren withdrew Arsene and walked over to Tetsutetsu and offered a hand up. He gladly took it.

"Thanks, man." Tetsutetsu said. "Your quirk is awesome!"

"Yours is too." Ren replied. "Are you okay? Arsene cleaved you pretty hard."

"HAH! It'll take more than a karate chop to keep me down for good!" Tetsutetsu said.

The crowd cheered, knowing that it was a good match.

"He shook his hand." Kirishima said on the verge of crying. "So manly."

"ALRIGHT, WHAT GOOD SPORTSMANSHIP!" Present Mic said. "Now then would our next two fighters make their way to the arena!"

"On the Left side, Sans Skellon From class 1-F!" Kanjo said as the skeleton made his way to the ring.

"And on the right, Fumikage Tokoyami from class 1-A!" Present Mic said. Tokoyami did the same.

"Do not hold back, Skeleton." Tokoyami said.

"wasn't planning on it." Sans replied. "i've worked myself down to the _bone_ to get this far." he said, making a pun. Tokoyami face palmed himself.

"Are both sides ready?" Midnight asked.

"yep." Sans said. Tokoyami nodded.

"BEGIN!"

**Play Super Smash Bros Ultimate OST Megalovania**

Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster followed by a couple of Bones and made them fly towards Tokoyami. The bones were dodged and the Gaster Blaster was blocked by Dark Shadow. Sans then turned Tokoyami's soul blue and slammed him into the ground. Bones were about to come out of the ground, but Tokoyami jumped to dodge.

"Since when could he do that!?" Tokoyami thought before seeing 2 Gaster Blasters aimed at him from both sides. Thankfully, Dark Shadow blocked them with it's hands.

"WOAH, SANS ISN'T GIVING TOKOYAMI A CHANCE TO BREATHE!" Present Mic commented.

"It's true, if Tokoyami let's his guard down, even for a second, Sans will instantly make a move." Aizawa commented.

"Nice commentary!" Kanjo said.

Tokoyami finally got close to Sans and tried to attack multiple times, but the skeleton was just way too good at dodging.

"What an impressive display of dodging from Sans!" Kanjo said.

"You know, I've always seen Sans as a kind of lazy person," Mina said. "So seeing him like this is definitely a big surprise."

"I never thought someone like Sans would be so good at Dodging attacks." Iida added.

Just then, Sans summoned a REALLY BIG Gaster Blaster. "get dunked on." he said as he fired from it. The beam collided with Dark Shadow.

"What a collision!" Kanjo said.

Tokoyami used Dark Shadow colliding with the Gaster Blaster as a diversion, running behind Sans and throwing him off the ring, earning him the victory.

"Sans has been thrown out of bounds, TOKOYAMI WINS!" Midnight said. The crowd cheered, but then became quiet as they noticed that Sans, on the floor, wasn't moving.

**(Silence)**

"Oh no…" Tokoyami said as he ran over to the skeleton. "Sans, are you alright!?"

It was a few seconds before the skeleton opened his eyes, he was perfectly fine.

"Ugh, do not scare me like that!" Tokoyami said as he helped Sans to his feet.

"uh oh, sounds like someone doesn't have a _funny bone._" Sans said while in a shrugging position.

"Please stop." Tokoyami said in a scolding tone.

When Sans went to the stands with his friends, he received shocked looks from everyone.

"SANS, DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT," Iida said. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"i already am," Sans said, winking. Iida rolled his eyes.

"Just please don't do it again." Yaoyorozu said.

"alright, alright, i won't." He said as he sat down.

"Time for the third match!" Kanjo said. "On the left side, it's Eijiro Kirishima from 1-A!"

"And on the right, it's Danny Fenton from 1-F!" Present Mic said. Both combatants made their.

**Play BNHA OST Berserk Battle**

"ARE BOTH FIGHTERS READY?" Midnight asked. They both nodded, "Then BEGIN!"

"So you got ghost powers, huh?" Kirishima said. Danny didn't say anything.

"That would mean my attacks would go right through him," Kirishima thought. "Think, what do I do?"

"Best pay attention, Kirishima!" Danny said as he was flying towards him. Danny shot ghost blasts at him. Kirishima hardened and blocked. He then tried to counter, but not much to his surprise, his counter went right through Danny. The ghost boy then grabbed Kirishima, carried him into the air and threw him off the arena.

"Kirishima has been thrown out of bounds, Danny advances to the next round!" Midnight announced.

**(Silence)**

"Man, you're good!" Kirishima said to Danny, "I couldn't even physically touch you!"

"Thanks! You're not too bad yourself." Danny replied before shaking Kirishima's hand.

"Once again, another display of good sportsmanship!" Kanjo announced. "Now then, ON TO THE FOURTH MATCH!"

Todoroki stared at Danny before looking back at the arena. Midoriya was scribbling in his notebook.

"On the left, Yang Xiao Long from 1-F!" Kanjo said as Yang was already in the arena with an excited look on her face.

"And on the right, Tenya Iida from 1-A! Present Mic said. "It's the ultimate battle, ARMS VS LEGS!"

**Play RWBY OST Armed and Ready**

"Uh oh, this could be bad for Yang," Ruby said.

"Huh, why's that?" Uraraka asked.

"She's not good against people who use their legs," Ruby explained. "That's one of her weaknesses."

"Best prepare yourself Yang!" Iida stated before getting into a battle position.

"Yeah, yeah, hurry up and say go already!" Yang said carelessly.

"Begin!" Midnight said.

Iida instantly blitzed towards Yang and tried to do a Roundhouse kick, only for Yang to catch his leg and throw him over her shoulder and onto the ground.

"WOAH, WAY TO GO SIS!" Ruby said, cheering her sister on. Ruby at first thought that Yang would be at a disadvantage, however she used the two weeks they got to prepare to practice.

"Huh?! I thought she wasn't good against people who use their legs?" Mina commented.

"She must have used the two weeks she had to practice." Midoriya said. "That's what I would've done."

"WOAH, what a counter throw from Yang!" Kanjo said.

"You can tell she's been practicing." Aizawa added.

Iida then used his legs to kick back Yang and quickly got up. He then quickly started to run circles around Yang, using his speed to attack Yang at every chance he gets. However, Yang was absorbing the energy from his attacks. Yang then waited for the right moment before smashing her fists together and, at just the right second, tried to punch Iida. But Iida was fully aware of what she was doing and dodged her punch before doing the same thing he did to Sonic at the Battle trial. He recipro burst kicked her in the gut, making her fly out of the ring and into the wall. Iida had won.

**(Silence)**

"Yang has been knocked out of bounds, the winner is Tenya Iida!" Midnight announced.

Yang got up, she was perfectly fine. She could keep going if she wanted to, but she couldn't due to the rules.

"Your skill is quite admirable," Iida complimented Yang. "As well as your durability! You seem perfectly fine after that Kick!" He said as they were sitting in the stands.

"Well she did survive my quirk." Midoriya said.

"Right, so it's no surprise that she survived mine as well." Iida said.

"Aw shucks, you guys are making me blush." Yang said.

"MATCH FIVE, Mei Hatsume from the support course vs Rock Light from 1-F!" Present Mic said.

Rock was wearing some gadgets that Hatsume made. Turns out that Mei wanted to advertise her "babies" to the business course. Once she was done, she walked off the arena giving the win to Rock, who was upset because he didn't show off his quirk.

"Well, that was… interesting." Kanjo said

**THAT...WAS...AWESOME! Let me know what you guys thought of the first five matches. Also let me know what matches you guys are excited for, I would once again love to hear your opinions! One more thing is that I'm sorry that you didn't get to see Rock's quirk, I promise I will introduce his quirk Later on (It will probably be the last one in 1-F though).**

**Until next time,**

**GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!**


	13. Battle Tournament Part 2

**Y'all ready for part 2 of the battle Tournament? **

**Dante Watterson: Thanks, you're probably right.**

**Play BNHA OST U.A. Session**

"Huh? So she only wanted to advertise her gadgets?" Iida asked.

"apparently," Sans said.

"Okay...with that out of the way, let's move on to match 6!" Present Mic announced. "On the left, it's Shoto Todoroki from 1-A!" Todoroki had an angry look on his face. "And on the right, Adrien Agreste from 1-F!" Adrien had a determined look on his face.

"Why does-a Todoroki have an angry-a look on his-a face?" Mario asked.

"I get that he's determined, but is that look really necessary?" Sora added.

**Play BNHA OST Heroic Fighting Battle Song**

"BEGIN!"

Todoroki didn't give Adrien a chance to even think about moving as he sent a HUGE wave ice, covering him in it. The wave of ice covered almost half of the stadium. Everyone had surprised looks on their faces. "Apologies." Todoroki said.

"Adrien, be honest, can you move?" Midnight asked.

Adrien was silent for a moment before yelling, "CATACLYSM!" He broke the entire wave of ice just by touching it, freeing himself from it in the process. "I can move perfectly fine, Miss Midnight."

"UNBELIEVABLE! ADRIEN DESTROYED ALL OF TODOROKI'S ICE WITH A SINGLE TOUCH!" Present Mic said.

**Adrien Agreste**

**Quirk: Cataclysm**

**By saying the word "Cataclysm", Adrien can destroy anything he touches. He can use it for about 5 minutes before having to go into a cooldown. **

"His quirk is kind of like Shigaraki's quirk." Kanjo whispered to Aizawa.

"I noticed." Aizawa whispered back.

"H-how?" Todoroki said with a surprised look which then turned to an angry look. He sent a smaller ice wave towards him, only for Adrien to touch it and make it crumble.

"How do I get him out of bounds?" Todoroki thought. "If I use my ice, he'll just destroy it. The only other option is to...NO! I'm not going to use my fire! There has to be some other way." Todoroki then had an idea. "I got it!"

"You Give up, Todoroki?" Adrien said mockingly.

Todoroki then froze Adrien again, except this time he froze everything except his hands. Adrien could not move his hands because they were sticking out of the ice and unable to use his cataclysm. Adrien tried to break free, but it was no use. Adrien admitted that he couldn't move, making Todoroki the victor.

"Adrien is immobilized, Todoroki advances!" Midnight announced

**(Silence)**

"Sorry if I went too far." Todoroki said to Adrien as he melted the ice. "I was angry is all."

"I-i-i-it's okay, T-T-T-Todoroki." Adrien said, shivering.

"Once the battle field is cleared, we will move on." Kanjo announced.

While Adrien went to recovery girl to warm up, Todoroki was walking down the hall until he heard a voice, "hey todoroki," He turned to see Sans leaning against the wall. "you got a sec?"

"Sure, what's up?" Todoroki said.

"now, forgive me if i'm getting too personal, but i noticed you've only used your ice powers during the festival and not your fire powers." Sans said. "why is that?"

"It's because of my dad." Todoroki explained. "My mom said that my left side was horrendous, she then poured boiling water over my left side when I was a kid. When I enrolled into U.A, I swore to never use my dad's power again."

Sans was silent for a moment. "i mean, i see where you're coming from. however, those flames are YOUR flames, YOU use YOUR flames however YOU want." Sans said.

"What are you saying?" Todoroki asked the skeleton.

"i'm saying who cares what your dad says. you be you." Sans said before taking a shortcut back to the stands.

"Be...me?" Todoroki thought to himself.

"Sorry for the wait, It's time for the 7TH MATCH!" Kanjo announced.

"On the right, it's Ibara Shiozaki from 1-B!" Present Mic said as a girl with green vines for hair entered the arena.

"VERSUS, Ruby Rose from 1-F!" Kanjo announced. Ruby then entered the arena.

"I wish you good luck," Shiozaki said to Ruby.

"Oh, thanks!" Ruby replied. "You too!"

"You got this, Ruby!" Yang cheered.

"BEGIN!"

**Play RWBY OST This Will Be the Day**

Shiozaki stuck her hair into the ground and tried to grab Ruby, but Ruby turned into a burst of rose petals and flew around the ring.

**Ruby Rose**

**Quirk: Petal Burst**

**Ruby's quirk allows her to turn into a burst of rose petals, and dash at inhuman speeds. She often leaves rose petals in her wake.**

Ruby tried to grab Shiozaki, but the vine haired girl dodged Ruby's attack using her vines. Shiozaki then grabbed Ruby with her vines. Ruby only smiled as she used her weapon, Crescent Rose, to cut the vines, setting her free.

"WOAH, WHERE DID THAT SCYTHE COME FROM?" Present Mic asked.

"That would be Ruby's favorite and only weapon, Crescent Rose." Kanjo explained.

"So she signed a form?" Aizawa asked, referring to how a bunch of students signed a form to use gadgets, weapons, etc.

"Yeah," Kanjo said. "It's a scythe that can transform into a High-Caliber Sniper Rifle."

"I'm surprised that she's allowed to bring that in!" Present Mic stated.

"Luckily, she upgraded it so it has a non-lethal mode." Kanjo said before returning to the fight.

Ruby then turned Crescent Rose to its gun form and shot a few wind shots at Shiozaki, who tried to dodge, but the wind shot was just too fast. It blew her out of bounds, making Ruby the winner.

"Shiozaki is out of bounds, Ruby wins!" Midnight announced.

"Honestly that match was completely one-sided," Aizawa said. "Ruby could just cut any vines in her way with Crescent Rose. Not only that, Ruby's Quirk gave her speed, being able to outrun Shiozaki."

"Nice Commentary!" Kanjo said.

**(Silence)**

Midoriya was muttering to himself about how the battle went. Kirby looked at him in confusion. "Poyo…?"

"Oh, Sorry Kirby. Sometimes I mutter out loud.' Midoriya said.

"Now for match 8!" Kanjo said. "On the right, it's the Gravity Girl from 1-A, Ochaco Uraraka!"

"And on the left, it's the stomper with a stache, Mario Mario from 1-F!" Present Mic added.

"Are the both of you ready?" Midnight asked.

"Yeah," Uraraka replied.

"Let's-a go!" Mario added.

"Begin!"

**Play Super Smash Bros Ultimate OST Fortress Boss - Super Mario Bros. 3**

The two ran toward each other. Uraraka tried to touch Mario to make him fly out of bounds, but Mario jumped over her.

"Wow, can Mario jump high or what?" Present Mic said.

"Is that part of his quirk?" Aizawa asked.

"No, Mario can just jump really high." Kanjo explained. "And the spin attacks are just part of his fighting style."

Uraraka tried to touch Mario many times, but wasn't able to land a hit. Until finally, she touched Cappy (Mario's Hat), which made it float.

"MAMMA MIA!" Mario said, sarcastically. "How am I-a supposed to use-a my quirk now!?"

While the plumber was distracted, Uraraka snuck up behind him and touched Mario, making him fly towards the out of bounds line. However, Mario made Cappy fly back to him, landing on his head. Mario smiled.

"W-What!? Since when could he do that?" Midoriya said before muttering to himself and scribbling in his notebook.

Mario was still floating towards the out of bounds line. He then threw Cappy away from the line and flung himself towards Uraraka using the "dive" technique he learned from rescuing Peach from Bowser's wedding. He was still floating, though.

"AMAZING! Don't touch that remote, Sports Fans! Mario has plenty of tricks up his sleeve!" Present Mic said.

"Okie Dokie! Let's-a go for it!" Mario said before throwing Cappy at Uraraka, only for her to dodge. "YAHOO!"

"I don't know if Uraraka can keep this up for much longer!" Midoriya commented.

Then the unexpected happened. Uraraka CAUGHT Cappy, making him fly out of bounds.

"Oh No!" Mario said.

While he was distracted, Uraraka then pushed Mario towards the out of Bounds line. The plumber then tried to bring Cappy back to him, but it was too late. Mario was already out of bounds by the time Cappy got to him.

"Mario has flown out of bounds, Uraraka is the winner!" Midnight announced.

**(Silence)**

"Release!" Uraraka said, making Mario fall to the ground with a thud.

"OOF!" Mario said.

"OHMYGOSH, I'm so sorry!" Uraraka said.

Just then, Mario's hat turned into what looked like a ghost that resembled a white top hat. "Are you okay, Mario?" Cappy asked. The plumber nodded.

"Guess I-a shouldnt let-a my guard down around-a you, huh?" Mario said to Uraraka.

"You were good too, Mario!" Uraraka said as the two of them walked to the stands. Cappy then introduced himself.

"Hi there! My name's Cappy!"

"Nice to meet you Cappy! I'm Ochaco Uraraka." Uraraka replied.

When the two of them arrived at the stands, Mario was bombarded with questions about his quirk.

"It's-a hard to explain…" Mario said.

"Okay, it's time for match nine," Aizawa said.

"On the right, it's Weiss Schnee from 1-F!" Kanjo said. Weiss politely bowed towards the crowd.

"VERSUS, Mina Ashido from 1-A!" Present Mic said. Mina was waving both of her arms at the crowd, wildly.

**(IDK What music to put here)**

Everyone noticed that, like Ruby, Weiss also had a weapon.

"What is that, Fuyumaki?" Aizawa asked.

"That is Wiess's signature weapon that was passed down from her family, Myrtenaster." Kanjo explained. "It's a combination of a rapier and a revolver. It also has dust, which is used for ammo. There are many different types of dust, Fire, Ice, Gravity, etc."

"Interesting." Aizawa commented.

"Also like Ruby's Weapon, it has a non-lethal mode." Kanjo finished.

"BEGIN!"

Mina used her Acid to skate towards Weiss. "You ready to lose?"

"I should be asking you that." Weiss said as she fired some wind dust at Mina, blowing her back, but not out of bounds.

Midoriya was, once again, scribbling in his notebook about how team RWBY's weapons worked.

"You guys have some interesting weapons." Iida complimented Ruby and her team.

"Thanks! We designed them ourselves." Ruby replied.

Mina threw some acid at Weiss, which was blocked by a Glyph.

"Hey! How come it didn't melt?" Mina questioned.

"Your acid only melts a solid surface," Weiss said. "I can make my Glyphs a Solid surface, but most of the time they aren't."

**Weiss Schnee**

**Quirk: Glyphs**

**Her Glyphs have a variety of different effects on objects and people. Weiss often uses her Glyphs propulsion. It can also sometimes act as a solid surface. There is one more thing she can do…**

Weiss then summoned a big Glyph, and out of it came a giant white knight with a sword.

"WOAH, WHAT IS THAT!?" Present Mic said.

"H-huh? W-what the!?" Mina said.

"Woah! I didn't know Weiss could do that!" Midoriya said.

"That is truly an impressive quirk." Tokoyami added.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

Mina skated around the arena, avoiding hits from the white knight. While it was big, it was also slow. She also tried to melt the legs, it was working, slowly but surely. The battle went on for the next five minutes until they both clashed, Acid against Glyph, which created a huge shockwave that sent both of them flying out of bounds at the same time.

"Both combatants have been knocked out of bounds," Midnight said. "It's a draw!"

**(Silence)**

Both Mina and Weiss were taken to Recovery Girl. Ruby, Blake, and Yang went to go check on her.

"We will decide on a tie breaker for them later." Midnight said to the audience.

"Now for match 10!" Present Mic announced. "On the right, it's the kid with an electric Personality, it's Denki Kaminari from 1-A!"

"And for his opponent, the pint sized pink puff power-house from 1-F, Kirby Star!" Kanjo said.

"Good Luck Kirby," Kaminari said, readying himself. "You're gonna need it." The pink puff nodded before getting into a battle stance.

"BEGIN!"

**Play Kirby Triple Deluxe OST Masked Dedede**

Kaminari instantly went for his special move. "Discharge! 1.3 MILLION VOLTS!" He shot a big wave of his electricity, only for Kirby to inhale it and transform. Kirby then had a hat that had electricity coming out of it.

"Woah, what happened there?" Present Mic said.

"That would be part of Kirby's quirks." Kanjo said.

"Wait a minute,...did you say quirks, as in the plural version?" Aizawa said.

Kanjo smiled. "That's right ladies and gentlemen, Kirby has more than one quirk!" Kanjo announced. The crowd gasped. 1-B was shocked.

Kaminari was in his dumb mode, holding a thumbs up from both hands. Kirby decided to end the battle quickly and give Kaminari a taste of his own medicine. Kirby sent his own little version of 1.3 million volts, Paralyzing Kaminari.

"Kaminari has been immobilized, Kirby wins!" Midnight said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

**Sorry for the wait. I wanted to have a small break before getting back to this. Also, what should the tie breaker be for Mina and Weiss? Please, PLEASE, let me know your opinions.**

**Be safe from the Corona Virus!**

**Until next time,**

**GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!**


	14. Battle Tournament Part 3

**This will be the end of the first part of the bracket before we move on to Round 2 of the bracket, Enjoy!**

**Play BNHA OST Dogi Magi**

There was only silence in the 1-A and 1-F stand. Kirby absolutely demolished Kaminari in that battle.

"that was fast." Sans said, breaking the silence.

"I never knew Kirby could have such talent, for a little guy that is." Iida said.

"I'm kind of nervous about this next match up." Asui said.

"Yeah, this next one has to be one of the most disturbing." Sonic added. "It makes me uncomfortable."

Kirby and Kaminari then came into the stands. Kirby was humming to himself happily, while Kaminari had a somewhat disappointed look on his face with his hands behind his head. Everyone noticed that Kirby still had his Spark hat from the fight as well.

"You were great out there, man!" Kirishima said.

"Heh, thanks…" Kaminari said with a small smile.

"Why does Kirby still have his hat from the fight?" Jiro asked.

"Probably for his fight against either Ashido or Weiss." Blossom said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

**(Silence)**

"OKAY, TIME FOR MATCH ELEVEN!" Present Mic said. "On the right, It's Katsuki Bakugo from 1-A! VERSUS, the one I'm Personably rooting for, Marinette Dupain-Cheng from 1-F!"

Adrien noticed that Marinette had been gone for a while, most likely to prepare for her fight against Bakugo.

"BEGIN!"

**(I, once again, have no idea what music to put here)**

Marinette instantly started running towards Bakugou. The blondie tried to throw an explosion wave at her, only for her to dodge a few seconds before he shot it at her. Marinette then punched him in the face. Bakugou however, kept his ground and tried to send another one to counter, only for it to be dodged again. This went on for about a minute and a half until Bakugou was actually starting to catch up with Marinette.

"Wow, Marinette's got speed." Kanjo commented.

"But Bakugou's got power." Aizawa added.

Bakugou was indeed having a hard time catching up to Marinette, he was catching up to her, slowly but surely.

"All right, time to show off my quirk," Marinette said. "LUCKY CHARM!"

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

**Quirk: Lucky Charm**

**Marinette shoots a red and pink beam up into the sky. It will then summon a random object to help her out in whatever situation she is in. The object can be completely random from a rope to a Mirror or even just a spoon. However, like Adrien's quirk, it goes into a cooldown after being used.**

Marinette shot a beam up into the sky. Out of the beam came a package of gum. "A pack of gum?"

"You got this, Marinette!" Adrien cheered from the stands.

Marinette looked at the gum, then looked at the arena, then at Bakugou's hands. The plan played out in her head. She quickly unwrapped a piece of gum and started to chew it. Bakugou stared for a moment before using his quirk to propel himself towards her. "Whatever it is you're planning, I WON'T LET YOU DO IT!" He yelled. He knocked the gum out of her mouth. She only had 5 more wraps so she needed to start using them wisely. While she was running, she tried to pop another piece of gum into her mouth, only for it to be knocked out of her hands by Bakugou. The whole package then flew out of her hands as well. Bakugou then grabbed Marinette, threw her over his shoulder and out of bounds. He also knocked Marinette unconscious.

"Marinette has been thrown out of bounds and has been KO'd, Bakugou advances to the next round!" Midnight announced.

**(Silence)**

Robot's carried Marinette to Recovery Girl's office. Adrien got up and went to go check up on her.

"While that match was short, it was a very close battle!" Kanjo said. "But, Bakugou came out on top in the end!"

_In Recovery Girl's office…_

Marinette slowly but surely woke up in the hospital bed that she was in. "Are you alright, dear?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" Marinette replied. "Guess I lost, huh?"

"Unfortunately, yes…" Recovery Girl said. "I don't understand why Bakugou has to be so rough."

Adrien then came into the room. "Marinette! Are you okay?"

"A-Adrien?! What are you doing here?" Marinette said with a shocked look on her face.

**Play Miraculous Ladybug OST In the Rain**

"I came to make sure your injuries were nothing serious." He replied.

"Aw...isn't that sweet?" Recovery Girl said.

"You did great out there! You were so close to winning!" Adrien said.

"Th-thanks! You are so close to me- I MEAN I WAS SO CLOSE TO YOU- GAH! I MEAN!" Marinette stuttered due to the fact that Her face and Adrien's were so close together. He and Recovery Girl let out a small laugh. Recovery Girl then used her Quirk on Marinette and told her that she was good to go.

**Play BNHA OST UA Session**

The arena had cracks in it from Bakugou's explosion's and Cementoss was in the middle of fixing it.

Bakugou arrived back at the stands. "Wow man, you showed no mercy back there!" Kirishima said.

"SHUT UP, MESSY HAIR!" Bakugou replied angrily as he sat next to Kirby.

"Poyo." The puffball said.

Cementoss gave the okay sign. It was time to move on to the next match.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S MOVE ON!" Present Mic announced. "On the Right, even though he's wearing a belt, he won't transform. From 1-A, Yuga Aoyama!"

"Versus, scientists say that hedgehog's aren't fast, but this guy proves them wrong. From 1-F, Sonic Hedgehog!" Kanjo said.

"You ready to lose, Aoyama?" Sonic teased.

"Ah, you will be eating those words, monsieur. I will win this with a stylish victory!" Aoyama replied.

"Who do you think will win this one, Midoriya?" Iida asked the green haired boy. Before Midoriya could answer, Yang butted in.

"Puh-lease, Sonic's got this in the bag!" she said. "Think about it, we all know how fast Sonic is!"

"While you do have a point Yang, Aoyama's Navel Laser travels fast, I wonder if Sonic is fast enough to dodge it." Midoriya said. "However, I think you may be right."

"BEGIN!"

**(Silence)**

_It was over in a millisecond._

Sonic instantly sped towards Aoyama, kicking him out of the ring instantly. The whole stadium was silent.

"HUH? WHAT HAPPENED? I BLINKED AND IT WAS OVER." Present Mic said.

Midnight was speechless at Sonic's speed. "U-um, Aoyama has been kicked out of bounds, Sonic advances to the next round."

"WHAT!?" Iida said. "I knew Sonic had an advantage but I didn't think it would be over THAT quick!"

The robots were about to take Aoyama to Recovery Girl until Sonic Stopped them. "It's okay, I got him." Sonic said as he sped off, carrying Aoyama with him to the nurses office.

"WOO, that match was quick!" Present Mic said.

"Mic, 'Quick' is practically Sonic's middle name." Kanjo said.

"Just how fast can he go?" Mic asked.

"The fastest we've seen him run is about 134 miles per hour." Aizawa said. "Although, I doubt that that's his maximum speed."

Todoroki had a determined face and Bakugou had an angry one. "Stupid rodent…" he muttered as he remembered that he was going to fight Sonic in the next round.

"Let's move on!" Fuyumaki said. "On the right, the black cat crusader from 1-F, Blake Belladonna!" Blake came into the spotlight with a bored expression on her face. "Versus, the boy with self recoil when he uses his quirk, Izuku Midoriya!" Midoriya had a determined look on his face.

"You can do this, Deku!" Uraraka cheered.

"POYO!" Kirby cheered as well.

"Are the two of you ready?" Mic asked. Midoriya and Blake nodded. "Then...BEGIN!"

**Play RWBY OST Time to Say Goodbye**

The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds before Midoriya brought up his arm and yelled, "SSSMMMAAASSSHHH!" he clenched his wrist and looked to see that...the attack had gone right through her.

"H-huh?" Midoriya said, confused.

Just then, she disappeared. "W-Where did she go?" Present Mic said.

Midoriya looked around until he felt a presence behind him. Blake (the real one was trying to go for a sneak attack from behind.

**Blake Belladonna**

**Quirk: Shadow Clones**

**Her quirk allows her to make clones of herself. She can use these clones to push herself in the direction of her choosing and can be used to trick or disorient her opponents. She can only make a certain number of clones of herself at a time.**

Midoriya kicked her away before she could strike. She was about to fall out of bounds until she used one of her clones to push herself away from the out of bounds line.

"So you can make clones of yourself…" Midoriya said. He needed to be careful when choosing which of the clones was the real Blake, when she was using them.

Blake didn't respond, instead she summoned four other clones of herself and her and all of them began to run around Midoriya. The green haired boy was panicking as a bunch of the clones started to close in on him. Midoriya already broke one finger, he didn't want to break another. Unfortunately, it looked as if he had no choice. He aimed one of his unbroken fingers down towards the ground, "SSMMAASSHH!" The four clones disappeared and Blake was blown out of bounds.

"Blake is out of bounds, Midoriya moves on to the next round!" Midnight said.

Blake got up. "You're really strong, Midoriya." Blake said. "I think you have a pretty good chance of winning the sports festival."

"Y-You really think so?" Midoriya said on the verge of crying.

"With a Quirk like that, definitely." Blake congratulated him before the two of them shook hands and went back to their seats.

**(Silence)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are getting close to the end of the first set of matchups." Kanjo said. "On the right, it's Hitoshi Shinso from General Studies!"

"Versus, the squid kid from 1-F, Clementine Inkling!" Present Mic said as both fighters made their way to the arena. Inkling was holding her splattershot, ready to paint the arena orange. Shinso was slouching with his hands in his pockets and bags under his eyes.

"Are both fighters ready?" Kanjo asked. Inkling and Shinso nodded.

"Then… BEGIN!"

**Play Splatoon OST Ink Me Up**

Inkling instantly started shooting her ink all over the arena, making sure none of it went over the out of bounds line. She then turned into a Squid and dove into her Ink leaving her out of sight.

"Thoughts on this battle, Midoriya?" Iida asked as Midoriya and Blake were sitting down.

"Hmmm, hard to tell, " the green haired boy replied. "We don't know what his quirk is."

"I may have some idea." Ojiro spoke up. "I don't know for sure, but I think his quirk has something to do with talking to him. So, as long as Inkling doesn't do that, she should be okay." They looked back at the arena. Inkling was still hiding in her ink.

"You think you're real smart, huh?" Shinso said. "If you think this will help then you're dead wrong."

Just then, Inkling quickly hopped out of her ink, turned into her squid form and punched him. "I don't know what you're talking about dude, but-" Inkling stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes were blank and she was completely still.

"What Happened? Inkling is completely frozen!" Present Mic said. Shinso revealed his quirk to be **Brain-Washing.**

"Agh...NO!" Ojiro said, worried. "She shouldn't have said anything!"

"I told you if you let your guard down, then I would steal your spot from right under you." Shinso said. "Now… be a good squid kid and walk out of bounds."

Inkling, slowly but surely turned around and started to walk out of bounds.

"MAMMA MIA! What is she-a doing?" Mario asked with a panicky tone.

"She can't walk out of Bounds, she'll lose the match if she does!" Iida said.

"Poyo…" Kirby added.

When Inkling walked out of bounds she snapped out of her brainwash. "Huh? Hey, no fair!" she complained.

"Inkling is out of bounds, Shinso moves on to the next round!" Midnight announced.

"Aw man…" Inkling said. "Well, at least I got one hit in." She then walked towards the exit tunnel and back to the stands. Shinso also walked back to the stands, with a grin crawling on his face.

**(Silence)**

"Man, too bad for Inkling." Kanjo said. "She had a good run. Now let's move on!"

"It's the cartoon character with a quirk that every little kid would want. It's Cuphead Kettle from 1-F!" Present Mic said.

"Versus, All purpose Creation! She was admitted through recommendations, so her abilities are certified. From 1-A Momo Yaoyorozu!" Kanjo said.

"Are the two of you ready!?" Present Mic asked. Both of them got into fighting stances. "BEGIN!"

**I...am… SO SORRY about the wait. Had to deal with other stuff in life. Anyway, the next chapter is most likely going to be a short one. It will consist of of course Yaoyorozu vs Cuphead, Sora vs Sero, and the tiebreaker between Ashido and Weiss. Then after that will be the second round! Let me know what matchups you guys are excited to see! Also let me know what matchup was your favorite so far! One more thing is that I am still open for suggestions for the tie breaker, so let me know!**

**Until next time,**

**GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!**


	15. Battle Tournament Part 4

**Good Day for a swell battle,**

**NOW GO!**

**Play Cuphead OST The King's Court**

Cuphead didn't waste a second as he instantly started shooting the peashooter Yaoyorozu. However, she created a shield to block the incoming attacks. Yaoyorozu then started running and tried to avoid the attacks. But, Cuphead switched to Tracker mode and the bullets started to follow her. Momo then created a staff and twirled it, blocking it. Cuphead then jumped into the air and switched to Lobber, the projectiles bounced towards Yaoyorozu. She blocked them, but it slowly pushed her towards the out of bounds line.

"Thoughts Midoriya?" Ojiro asked.

"Hard to tell." Midoriya said. "Cuphead has a bunch of technique's he can use that Yaoyorozu doesn't know about. I think that this will be close."

Yaoyorozu then tried to throw a few nets at Cuphead, but to her surprise a few of them were Pink. "What in the…?" she said as Cuphead Parried off of them, demonstrating his 2-in-1 quirk. Cuphead then prepared his charge shot, Yaoyorozu tried to block but got pushed back out of bounds.

"Yaoyorozu is out of bounds, Cuphead is the winner!" Midnight announced.

**Play Super Smash Bros Ultimate OST Main Theme Piano Solo**

Cuphead jumped up and down in excitement before noticing Yaoyorozu, on the ground and on the verge of crying. He walked over to her and offered her a hand up. She wiped her tears and took it.

"T-Thank you, Cuphead" Yaoyorozu said. "You're a really good sport." Cuphead gave a thumbs up and walked Yaoyorozu back to the stands.

**(Silence)**

"You were great out there, Yaoyorozu!" Ruby complimented as Yaoyorozu and Cuphead sat down.

"Thanks Ruby." She replied.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, Get ready for the final match of the first round!" Kanjo announced. "Next up…. THESE GUYS!"

"On the right, He's good! He's good but what is with that plainness that he just can't get rid of? From 1-A, HANTA SERO!" Present Mic said. Sero came out, cracking his knuckles.

"That's mean." Sero said.

"VERSUS, There is an elite swordsman behind that dopey smile. From 1-F, it's SORA!"

**Play Kingdom Hearts 1.5 OST Bustin' up on the beach**

"READY!?" Sora and Sero got into battle stances. "BEGIN!"

"Man, I don't feel like I can win…" Sero said before using his quirk to wrap up Sora and pull him toward the out of bounds line. "But, I don't feel like losing either!"

Sora smiled. "Neither do I!" Sora said as he used the Keyblade to cut the tape and then he used his flow motion to shoot himself towards Sero. He hit him with the Kingdom Key a few times before kicking him back, almost knocking him out of bounds. Sora then shot water from the key blade, finishing Sero off making him fall out of bounds.

"Sero has been pushed out of bounds, Sora moves on to the next round!" Midnight said.

"OH C'MON!" Sero said. "Cheap shot Sora!"

"Sorry Sero," Sora apologized. "I should've given you a chance…"

"I mean, it's okay" sero said. "You won fair and square."

"I know but, now your chances of getting scouted are lowered because of that shot." Sora said.

Sero put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "It's okay man! I think people will still scout me though! So don't worry about it!"

"Okay then. Thank you, Sero." Sora replied before the two of them exit.

**Play BNHA OST UA Session**

"WOOOOHOOOO, what a first round that was!" Present Mic said. "But before we move on, it's time for Ashido's and Weiss's tie breaker!"

"After careful consideration, we decided that the tie breaker will be...A RACE!" Kanjo said. "The rules are simple, one lap around the inside of the stadium. First one to cross the finish line, wins!" Weiss and Ashido got into starting positions. "Ready, GO!" The race lasted about 5 minutes, and in the end, Ashido came first.

"Ashido has crossed the finish line first, she moves on!" Midnight announced.

"Oh well, I had a good run," Weiss said. "Nice Job Ashido!"

"Thanks, you did good too!" Ashido replied.

"And now, without further ado, let's move on to the SECOND ROUND!" Present Mic announced as the crowd went wild.

"Man, I personally thought Weiss was gonna win." Sonic said. "Guess I was wrong, huh?" Midoriya was muttering to himself about how the race went.

_Meanwhile…_

**(Silence)**

Shigaraki was scratching his neck while watching the sports festival on the TV. He had a bored expression on his face.

"Pay close attention, Tomura Shigaraki," Kuroguri said. "These children could become great obstacles to you one day."

"Tch, please." Shigaraki retorted. "I'm not afraid of some kids."

"Hmmm, are you sure about that?" said a high pitched voice. The two villains turned around to see…

_A talking flower?_

"Oh, I should probably introduce myself." The flower said. "Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!"

**THAT'S RIGHT, FLOWEY FROM UNDERTALE JOINS THE STORY! I'm not gonna spoil anymore than introducing Flowey for right now. Also, the first round of the sports Festival is officially over! Only the following 16 matchups remain;**

Ren Amamiya vs Fumikage Tokoyami

Danny Fenton vs Tenya Iida

Rock Light vs Shoto Todoroki

Ruby Rose vs Ochaco Uraraka

Mina Ashido vs Kirby Star

Katsuki Bakugou vs Sonic Hedgehog

Izuku Midoriya vs Hitoshi Shinso

Cuphead Kettle vs Sora

**That's it for now Until next time,**

**GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!**


	16. Battle Tournament Part 5

**I LIIIIVE!**

**Play Undertale OST Your Best Friend**

Shigaraki and Kuroguri looked like they both had seen a ghost. There was a talking Flower standing a few feet away from them. Shigaraki then broke the silence.

"Who are You? And how did you find this place?" Shigaraki asked, ready to put his hand around the Flower's stem.

"Relax." said a new voice. Shigaraki looked at a screen that displayed a voice. "This is Flowey, he is a good acquaintance of mine." The voice said.

"Why is he here?" Kuroguri asked.

"I'm here to not only get recruited by you guys, but also help you look for new recruits as well!" Flowey said happily. "But first…"

"But first…?" Kuroguri said

Flowey was silent for a moment before saying. "Have you ever heard of the Hero Killer?"

An evil grin grew on Flowey and Shigaraki's faces. "Go on…" Shigaraki said.

**Play BNHA OST HERO A**

It was time for the second round of the UA Sports Festival tournament. Everyone had a 10 minute break, before heading back to the action.

"OKAY, LET'S MOVE ON TO THE SECOND ROUND!" Present Mic announced. "ARE YOU READY!?" The crowd went wild. "ALRIGHT!"

"On the right, offense and defense in one body! The dark samurai accompanied by Dark Shadow! From 1-A, Fumikage Tokoyami!" Kanjo said. Tokoyami was already in his designated spot with his arms crossed.

"Versus, he has speed, skill, and only that, but he also has his personas to back him up. From 1-F, Ren Amamiya!" Ren was also in his designated spot, pushing up his glasses on his face.

"And…..BEGIN!"

**Play Persona 5 OST Keeper of Lust**

"Go, Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami said.

"Come, Arsene!" Ren said.

Both Arsene and Dark Shadow clashed, pushing against their opponent and trying to force them back. Both couldn't go for that much longer and they both got pushed back. Tokoyami gave Dark Shadow a small break, as did Ren with his persona.

"Look at that, Both Dark Shadow and Arsene are at equal levels of strength!" Present Mic commented.

"They both fought each other during the battle trial and it went exactly like this." Midoriya muttered, "Only then, Amamiya got to the weapon. However, the circumstances are different this time, so there is no telling who will win this time."

"Midoriya! You're-a muttering to yourself again." Mario said.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Midoriya put his hand behind his head.

Arsene and Dark Shadow were fighting again and the same result happened. But, when Tokoyami looked, he didn't see Ren. He knew exactly what was going on.

"I'm not falling for that." Tokoyami said as he dodged a grab from behind him.

"Unbelievable! Ren used Arsene as a distraction!" Kanjo said.

Tokoyami then sent Dark Shadow after Ren. Ren summoned Arsene and yelled' "Dream Needle!" and shot 3 purple needles at Dark Shadow, who became drowsy. Ren noticed that Tokoyami was also drowsy. He smiled as he figured out how his quirk worked. He then shot 2 more dream needles at Tokoyami, making Dark Shadow disappear into his stomach and making him fall asleep. "Check-mate." Ren said, tinting his glasses.

"Tokoyami has been K.O.'d, Amamiya advances to the Quarter finals!" Midnight announced.

**Play Persona 5 OST Victory**

Ren jogged to the exit tunnel and Tokoyami was being carried to Recovery Girl's office.

"Wow, Ren has really good stealth." Midoriya said.

"No kiddin', whenever he's standing right next to me, I don't even know he exists." Sonic added.

"You don't know who exists?" Ren asked as he entered silently, making everyone jump.

"GAH!" Ashido said.

"Don't scare us like that man!" Kirishima said. Ren only had a confused look on his face.

**(Silence)**

"ALRIGHT! Let's move on to the next match!" Present Mic said.

"On the right, it's like he is the epitome of the middle of the pack. From 1-A, Tenya Iida!" Kanjo announced. Iida came with a determined face.

"Versus, He'll send his opponents screaming, making them act like they've seen a ghost, OH WAIT, they have! From 1-F, Danny Fenton!" Danny came in with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"I wonder how Iida will deal with Danny this round?" Ruby pondered.

"Yeah, especially since he basically can't hurt Danny." Yaoyorozu added.

"i'm sure people won't mind danny," Sans said. "after all, i'm sure he's just _passing through._" Sans earned a groan from everyone in 1-A and 1-F.

"Hey Iida?" Danny said.

"Yes?" the speedster replied.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I've decided that from now on, I'm not gonna use my intangibility." Danny said.

"Why is that?" Iida asked.

"Well...when I fought Kirishima, I felt like he didn't get to show what he can do to the crowd." Danny explained. "I don't want to hog all the glory."

"I see." Iida said. "Well, I feel like that even without your intangibility, you still are a remarkable foe. So, don't hold back!"

"...Okay." Danny nodded.

"BEGIN!"

**Play Super Smash Bros Brawl OST Battlefield theme**

Danny flew at Iida while Iida ran at Danny. Danny was about to punch Iida, but Iida beat him to it with his Legs. Danny almost flew out of bounds, but stopped 2 feet away from the line. Danny then tried to shoot blasts of green energy at Iida, only for Iida to dodge them.

"Alright then, let's try THIS!" Danny said before doing his signature Ghostly Wail attack. Iida stopped in his tracks and covered his ears. Danny took this chance and screamed even louder, making Iida fly out of bounds.

"Iida has been eliminated, Danny moves on to the next round!" Midnight announced

"Once again, another short battle!" Present Mic said.

"While Iida was faster, Danny had way more stamina." Aizawa commented. It would only be a matter of time before Iida ran out of stamina."

**(Silence)**

Iida got up, dusted himself off, and walked over to Danny. "I must say, you have some very impressive techniques within your Quirk, Danny."

"Oh...uh, thanks!" the ghost boy replied.

"That scream attack of Danny's was no joke. It's so powerful that it can send a person flying. I wonder if…" Midoriya muttered out loud while writing in his notebook.

"SHUT UP, DEKU!" Bakugou screamed, making the green haired boy jump.

"S-S-Sorry K-K-Kacchan…" he replied timidly.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Iida said.

"Huh? What?" Danny asked.

"I need to call my brother!" Iida replied.

"Your brother? Isn't your brother the pro hero Ingenium?" Danny asked.

"That's right. Please excuse me for a moment." Iida said before taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Sure." Danny said as he walked back to the stands.

When he got there, everyone's attention turned to him.

"That… was...AWESOME!" Ruby said as she threw her hands into the air.

"You have such a cool quirk, man!" Kirishima said.

"Indeed, some people might mistake it for multiple quirks." Tokoyami added.

"That scream attack you did was kind of like my quirk!" Bubbles said.

"Needless to say, you were impressive out there, Danny." Weiss said.

"Thanks guys!" Danny replied as he sat down.

"ALRIGHT, TIME TO MOVE ON!" Present Mic said as flames lit up from the arena.

"On the right, UA High school's very first Robot Student, and proud to be called it! From 1-F, Rock Light!" Rock was standing there, staring at his opponent.

"VERSUS, taking second, then first in the prelims! You're way too strong kid! He wasn't recommended for admission for nothing! From 1-A, Shoto Todoroki!" Todoroki was also staring at Rock.

"So you're not using your dad's power?" Rock asked. Todoroki had a surprised look on his face.

"Who told you that?" Todoroki asked, his face somewhat angry.

"No one did, just by scanning you I can tell who your family is." Rock replied.

"BEGIN!"

**Play Super Smash Bros Ultimate OST Ice Man Stage**

"You Mind YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Todoroki yelled as he sent a huge wave of ice towards Rock, only for it to be broken by Rock's Hard Knuckle.

"Please don't get upset!" Rock cried, but Todoroki wasn't listening.

"Fine then, TAKE THIS!" Rock yelled as he shot a charge blast at Todoroki from his Mega Buster.

**Rock Light**

**Quirk: Mega Buster**

**Since he is a Robot, Rock can shift his arm into an arm cannon called "the Mega Buster." He can use all of the abilities of all the robot masters he defeated in battle. However, being a robot also has its disadvantages.**

The blast broke straight through the ice and flew towards Todoroki.

"Don't you get it, Todoroki?" Rock said. "It's your quirk, not his!"

Todoroki froze.

"Besides, do you really want to win using only half your strength?" Rock asked. "I and a lot of other people in the tournament would love to fight you at full strength Todoroki. Why not make it the same for them?"

"I swore not to use my father's quirk, I swore to never be like him...DID HE SET YOU UP TO THIS?!"

"I already told you no." the robot replied.

**Play BNHA OST You Say Run**

Todoroki then had a flashback to when he talked to Sans in the hallway. Sans said, "you use YOUR quirk however YOU want." He then had a flashback to his childhood. Then finally, he remembered his mom's words;

"It's okay for you to become who you want to be."

Suddenly, Todoroki's left side lit up in flames and his entire right side was covered in Ice.

Everyone in the stadium looked in surprise and wonder.

"Hey, I thought Todoroki said that he wasn't going to use his flames!" Buttercup said, covering her face with her arm.

"He used it." Iida said.

Endeavor yelled from the stands, "YES SHOTO! Have you finally accepted yourself? Yes, very good! It all starts here, for you! You will surpass me and fulfill my desire!" Endeavor walked until he was at the very edge of the stand.

"Endeavor is yelling words of encouragement?" Kanjo asked.

"What an inspiring father." Present Mic added.

Rock let a soft smile crawl up his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Todoroki asked. "Even though you don't have any injuries...For a robot, you sure are crazy." Rock's smile turned into a determined face. "So don't blame me for what happens next. Be ready, Rock." Todoroki and the robot both readied their final attacks.

Todoroki summoned fire and ice at the same time and Rock's Mega Buster glowed a very bright blue.

Cementoss told Midnight that he was stopping the battle, he didn't want Todoroki or Rock to get hurt. Midnight agreed as she used her quirk to try and put at least Todoroki asleep since she wasn't sure if her quirk would work on Rock.

"COME AT ME WITH FULL POWER, TODOROKI!" Rock yelled as he shot a gigantic blue laser from his Mega Buster while Todoroki shot a combination of Fire and Ice at Rock.

Everyone looked on in shock as Todoroki's fire and ice, Rock's Mega Buster, and Cementoss's quirk all collided, sending an explosion everywhere. "Rock, I don't know who put you up to this, but…Thank You."

**I…AM...SO...SORRY. The fact that I was still writing this completely slipped my mind. I will try to post more often from now on.**

**A couple things I want to go over;**

**If you have any questions about this fic please let me know! I would be happy to answer them.**

**Also, a character from the video game "ARMS" is going to be in challenger pack 6 for SSBU. Who do you guys think it is? (My pick would be Helix)**

**Stay safe out there and as always,**

**GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
